


Deadly Mutant Attraction

by Lassy, UXRaven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Femdom, Non-Consensual Bondage, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassy/pseuds/Lassy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: After helping a damsel in distress Logan finds himself the focus of an unstable stalker.





	1. Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with Lassy (the writer of the Wolverine sections) who I've been writing with for over a decade.

The woman moved herself sharply against the alley wall, her breathing fast and shallow as she attempted to gain control of it. She leant her head back, just about feeling the coolness of the wall through her black hair against her scalp.

Her heart was pounding wildly within her chest to the point where it felt like it was going to burst out of it at any moment. It was pure adrenaline that was flowing through her right then. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. It had been a close one, she had only just managed to get away in time. She hadn't been that careless before and it was a shock to her system.

She knew she was injured, as she could feel warm sticky blood travelling down her right arm. It was just a graze but she still felt pain. A burning pan that shot along her arm. Still it wouldn’t be too visible, not with her habit of wearing dark clothing. She was just lucky that she had managed to move as quick as she had done, otherwise she'd be currently seeking to have a bullet removed, or it could have been even worse than that.

What she needed was to get herself back together again so she could move on without drawing attention to herself, and that meant ridding herself of that adrenaline. Just a few minutes. That was all she needed, just that time alone. Still the alley way should help with that, since not many people would be willing to navigate their way through a darkened alley at this late an hour.

One of those people however was a gruff individual known as Logan. He never liked the crowded streets all that much. Having been out most of the night rather than hanging around the mansion not being able to sleep. He was currently on his way back. Somehow he got tricked he figured. He had to teach a class in the morning. Something to do with Ethics and later a Danger Room session.

Having taken a left turn he wasn’t too worried. Not until he moved to breath in and a certain scent got to his nose. A scent he knew too well. Blood if he wasn’t mistaken. He had been near and covered in blood enough to recognise the smell.

Wearing a leather jacket and pair of jeans, Logan didn’t stand too tall. It was of no surprise he was often called Runt by some people. Sure he was small, but he had a rough streak and something about him that made most people back off. Him not backing off in a fight earned him the nickname he was most known as. Wolverine.

His sights spotted a dark clothed woman in the alley. Dark hair, dark clothes. He tilted his head a slight bit. No doubt one of those goth kids getting high on something. He wouldn’t be surprised. In any case it wouldn’t be someone he would hang around with for long. He had to be back soon to the school. And if this kid was a self destructive goth, it was hardly up to him to help them out.

Walking on his hands were in his pockets. Brown eyes straight ahead. His hair the usual way of sticking up either side of his head. Sideburns adding to that gruffness of his face.

The woman’s eyes stayed closed, still taking those longer and deeper calming breaths. She could feel her pulse rate start to slow as it no longer felt as strong as it had been. She wasn't even aware that anyone was approaching, not until there were louder footsteps close by. Her eyes snapped open followed by her jerking away from the wall. She took a defensive stance, feet apart and her arms rising up, her injured arm however stayed lower. She mentally cursed herself for being more dominant with her right hand. Still she was proficient enough with her left hand when it was needed.

Upon seeing the male who had intruded she relaxed a little. He was shorter than her maybe by a couple of inches. Even with his outfit she was able to see that he was well built. A short stature could be deceiving at times but with him it was pronounced. She knew she shouldn't judge by appearance but he didn't exactly come across like a threat.

Retracting her arms back she rose the hand of her uninjured arm up and brushed her long loose black hair back behind her ear. One thing she knew was that a bare face appeared non threatening, which was why she didn't wear a lot of make-up, just a hint of red lipstick to draw away from her natural paleness. She couldn't help the wince she made as she moved her injured arm.

Logan had seen her move into a defensive stance. He just hadn’t bothered returning it. Once she moved again, he didn’t look at her. His eyes were on where he was headed. It wasn’t like he needed to see her to know what she was doing. He figured even if she would try something he would be fine. Any robber would have picked the wrong guy in him.

Her new movement however wasn’t much like one of a druggie. She seemed to be in pain in her arm, the sharpness in her breath. His gaze now moved towards her trailing over her frame, brown eyes sizing her up. He couldn’t help but wonder… if she wasn’t a drug user what was she doing there then? And why would she be holding her arm like that. Questions… questions. And Logan wasn’t really the guy to be going around asking them.

His eyes moved back ahead and then he sighed. He figured he should at least say something. “Ya know keep moving it like that and it won’t help ya.” He finally stated and moved his hand to his pocket looking for his cigars. He still had two left and seeing he might be taking a bit longer he figured he could get one now. Popping one in his mouth his hand moved to his pockets looking for a lighter.

The woman scowled slightly at the comment, though it was mostly towards herself. Weakness was not a thing she liked to show but it was a little late now. "Yeah, thanks for the advice." She muttered.

She looked away from the male as he busied himself with a cigar. She was half tempted to offer a light since she knew how annoying it was to hunt down a lighter, but that meant further use of her injured arm. 

Thinking of her arm again she brought her other arm up to partially inspect the damage. Her hand was immediately met by the sticky substance of blood. It seemed to be worse than she had hoped it would be. A graze it was, but a deep one. "Shit..." She muttered, as blood started to seep between her fingers. She could only guess that her previous movements had aggravated her wound.

Logan found his lighter and went to light his cigar. When he did a further scent of blood hit his nose. He drew in a deep breath which could be confused by inhaling from his cigar. His eyes now moved to her arm and he sighed. He didn’t know how she got the wound and frankly he didn’t much care. But he wasn’t one to turn down and not help a pretty lady.

He moved his hand up and got his cigar from his mouth. “You should get that checked.” He stated simply and moved closer to the woman. She seemed agitated. Truth was so would he be. But he would have healed by now. Other side of it was he didn’t have anything with him which would be of help to her other than what he wore. He looked down the alley and back at her. Her reaction would be what would make him either help her, or just walk away really.

The female pressed her hand more firmly now onto her arm, wishing that she had the sense to keep something or anything for that matter on her for when stupid things like this happened. It certainly wasn't the first time that she had been injured. Just normally it was under slightly different circumstances.

She looked up at the smoking male, getting a craving for a cigarette. Still having a smoke was hardly a priority for her at that moment. She would just have to settle for second-hand cigar smoke, which to her smelt like heaven. "Think you might be right there." She ended up responding. Her accent made it clear that she was not originally from America. 

"You haven't by any chance got a handkerchief on you?" She then asked him. It was a long shot, since she doubted that hardly any men owned them in this day and age other than old timers. "Or anything at that matter, just to help until I get myself looked at."

Her question caught him slightly off guard… Seriously? Him? He looked at her and then down as he inhaled again from his cigar. “Nope.” He replied. He looked back at her and then down the alley. He could do one thing… He sighed. “How about I get ya somewhere get that looked at.”

The woman didn't respond as she was told that he didn't have anything, she knew it had been a long shot to begin with. She did shoot an eyebrow up as he suggested getting her to some help. Now that was something she didn't hear all that often. Due to that reason she was tempted even if she knew full well that she required no true assistance. "I'd be grateful if you could."

In the meantime Logan moved his hands to remove his jacket revealing the white shirt he wore underneath. Moving it to the side he looked at her. “I am gonna go on a whim here and say you tripped and grazed your arm here.” He stated and rolled his eyes on his own statement. But it was easier than trying to figure out what did happen. And seriously he didn’t care.

Upon his brief guess on how she had injured herself she realised that some explanation was needed. "Actually I was shot at. Some kid with a gun thought it was a good idea to try mugging me. Probably thought I was an easy target. Thank god for self defense classes." She told him, granted that it was fabricated except for being shot at. At least this tale was believable enough. "Rather not go through that again."

Yeah... Shot at. Logan had figured that by himself. "Seems you're a bit early thanking anyone. Getting shot isn't thank worthy in my opinion..." He would be thankful not being shot. But that was just his own opinion.

Half a wry smile appeared over the woman’s lips. “Wasn’t like I was actually thanking being shot at, just thankful that it wasn’t worse than it could have been.” She remarked simply.

He moved to grab his shirt and ripped a section off. He walked over to her. “Come on, turn a bit.” He stated. He knew it was kind of a lot to ask. But honestly if he had wanted to hurt her… he would have. His eyes kept on the arm that was wounded, as the cigar rested in the corner of his mouth.

The woman blinked. It appeared that this man was full of surprises. It was something she had only ever seen in movies and television. She obliged the request to turn by removing her now blood coated hand away, and shifted her coat off. The action making her hiss in pain. If he hadn't seemed so sincere then she wouldn't have done so. In a way she couldn't help but be curious about this man.

Wrapping the ripped part of his shirt around the wound Logan didn't seem to mind too much that his shirt was ripped. Looking sideways at her his cigar was still present in the corner of his mouth. "Might bite down now..." He stated as he pulled to get the knot tightly around her arm and the wound. 

She hissed as it made contact with the wound, but she managed to hold back any type of yelp as it was tied into place. It wasn’t like she expected it to be left loose, still from the feel of the knot it wasn’t going to become loose any time soon.

"That should do for now." He told her as he stepped back. She was lucky really. This evening he was in his Jeep rather than on his motorcycle. “Come on. Car ain't too far away."

She then nodded as he told her about his car. “I should thank you for helping me out.” She told him, then gave him a curious look. “Though just to be on the safe side, you’re not over the limit are you?” Considering the amount of bars that were not too far away it was all possible that he might have been at one previously. Even though she was capable of getting into trouble, certain things like drink driving wasn’t one of them. Then again she didn’t exactly drive all that often. Preferring other means of transportation.

“Don’t worry about that.” Logan assured her while he walked out of the alley and back into the street. He had been right, the Jeep was right there. It was one he had for a while now. He moved to open the door on her side, followed by him walking  around to open his side up and climbed in.

The woman honestly wasn’t sure whether to believe this man over him possibly being over the limit. In fact she could swear that she could smell alcohol on his breath that mingled with the smell of cigar. Still he didn’t seem to act like a typical drunkard, so perhaps this guy liked a single beer after a long day. Who was she to complain about something like that. It wasn’t like she didn’t like the odd drink or two.

Still she half smiled once more as she got into the jeep that she had been led to. She then played the part of the dutiful passenger and pulled the seatbelt across her to secure it into place. At least she only had to use her left arm in order to do so, that was one thing that wasn’t so bad about being in a left handed vehicle.

“Ya know, this is not the way I thought it would be goin’ this evenin’.” Logan stated as he started the jeep.

“I didn’t exactly think it would end up on this route either, so apparently we have something in common.” She nodded slightly to him.

“Hospital it is then.” He remarked matter of factly. Having started the car he made a turn. He knew the nearest hospital. Not so much from being there too often himself. But he had brought some of the kids there now and then when they would get into trouble. Most of the time the mansion was easiest though. 

He made sure he kept to the speed limits, he wanted to avoid any complications. Leaning back once he was on a straighter piece of road he moved to get the cigar from his mouth and blew out some of the smoke.

“Shouldn’t be too long, there’s a good place not to far from here. Don’t know about the waiting lines though…” He stated placing the cigar back in his mouth. Truth be told he didn’t know much about anything related to the hospital. Other than the fact doctors and nurses were creeped out very easily.

“Gotta love those hospital waiting games.” The woman remarked idly. It had been a while since she had been in one. She couldn’t say that she particularly enjoyed being in them either, but then again she didn’t think there would be many people out there that did enjoy them. Well she supposed that attention seekers probably did.

“Doubt I’ll be in there long. Least I hope not.” She added, her attention going between the road and her companion, if she could even call him that. “Bit of a clean up, followed by some stitches should do the job.” She realised that she was trying to minimise the silence of the journey, awkward silences for her weren’t always a good thing especially in close quarters of a vehicle.

"Yeah..." Logan didn't really feel like staying that long either. He didn't care for hospitals at all. He didn't mind silences however.

As they pulled up close by to the hospital he moved to turn off the engine. "There you go." He stated and leaned back into the seat.

The woman looked over once more towards the male. "I know I've said it already, but thank you." She then undid her seat belt and opened up the car door. "I don't expect you to come in or wait for me. I've held you up more than enough already." She told him.

He was pretty relieved that the woman didn't expect him to go inside with her. When she undid the buckle and thanked him again he simply nodded.

She paused while sliding out of the seat and looked back once more. "You know I never did catch your name."

"Names Logan." He answered.

"Logan eh? I should be able to remember that." She stated from the reveal. Course he wasn't the only one who had held back their name.

Getting fully out the car she held back for a moment longer, her left hand resting and waiting on the door. "Maybe I'll get to run into you another time. Oh, and I'm Raven." With that said she shut the Jeep's door firmly shut and turned to walk up to the hospital.


	2. Giving Thanks

It was almost a week later after Raven had been shot at. Her wound was healing up nicely, with minimal bruising though she was going to end up with a scar to show for it. She had been right about its treatment of cleaning and stitches. She was just glad that she was now able to use her arm again instead of the stiffness that it had been. She was currently out and about, debating on how to spend her evening. Having a stroll sometimes helped her to focus so she was doing just that.

She was dressed in her normal black attire. A black top, black jeans and a black leather jacket. The only colour was the red lipstick that she wore. It helped her to blend in and that was how she liked things to be.

Crossing the street she looked at the various stores that were littered along the block, of course there weren't many open now. Most notably the bars and the liquor store were open and seemed to have its fair share of customers. She had gone in there herself several times since coming to town whether for drink or smokes. As she walked to pass by the vehicles parked next to the sidewalk one of them up ahead caught her attention. It was a Jeep and it was a very familiar one at that.

Walking out into the street Logan had been working on a more private case. He was wearing the same leather jacket and pair of jeans. His shirt this time a black one. 

His eyes were cast down on a piece of paper he had in his hand. He knew the name on it. But he wasn't happy having to trace it. He would have to call in a favour it seemed. Not that he minded that. Walking to the side of his jeep his senses seemed to be keeping an eye on the surroundings for him rather than his eyes alone.

Seeing the owner of the Jeep appear Raven decided not to miss out on the opportunity and made her way over. Her hands slid into the pockets of her jacket, seeming as casual as could be.

“Hey Logan.” She called out, a smile playing over her lips in amusement. “Told you that I would be able to remember your name.” She told him, moving around so she was on the same side of the car as him. “You remember me, right?” She added.

The voice made him look up from the paper. He moved it into the pockets of his jacket and looked over the female. For a moment he had to think then he nodded with half a smile.

“Yeah um… Raven right?” His voice had the same low tone it had before, kind of gruff, like he smoked too much. Which he did… but his healing took care of it. It seemed his Jeep did stand out enough for the woman to find him again. And the name kind of stuck… though not for the reasons she would want it probably. He knew another woman named Raven… more… blue however.

“You got it.” Raven nodded in response, her smile still playing over her lips. Her reasoning was that there weren’t too many Raven’s around. At least not outside of the strangeness that was daytime television. Having caught a glimpse once or twice during one of her bored days she was glad that she mostly ignored it.

“They fix you up?” He asked her.

“What my arm?” She quickly figured out that the ‘they’ meant the hospital. She gave a nod of her head. “Yeah they did. Was in and out rather quick thankfully. Just a few stitches which will dissolve in the next couple of weeks. Can’t get better than that really.”

Logan nodded. It was a good thing they had managed to get her patched up so quickly. He didn’t like hospitals himself and would hate to be in one for more time than he needed. 

She adjusted her stance and leaned against the Jeep, her head tilted in curiosity. “What brings you out and about here?”

His head tilted somewhat and he nodded towards one of the bars. “Was headed over to Sam’s.”

Yep, no kidding the actual name of the bar was Sam’s. A place Logan frequented whenever he didn’t go out with the other members of the X-men. It wasn’t a place they would be seen in too soon… well maybe Colossus would. But most of the others wouldn’t want to be caught dead in that place. “You?”

Raven looked towards the bar he motioned to, and rose her eyebrows albeit briefly. She knew of the bar, she had been in there at least on one occasion. Not that she could recall all that much about the place. She had been in a few bars in the area, but had yet to really come across one that suited her.

“Actually I hadn't quite made my mind up on what I was going to do.” She answered. “Yet anyway.” She added as she looked to him.

She pushed herself away from his Jeep, and tilted her head down just enough to be able to peer up at him. A feat slightly more difficult considering his short stature.

“You know, I really didn't get to thank you properly for helping me out. So if you'd let me, I wouldn't mind buying you a drink or two. All you'd have to do is choose your poison.” She suggested, allowing a smile to slowly appear over her lips.

He looked her over and then shrugged. “Sounds good.” He replied and pushed off the Jeep as well. He didn’t say no to anyone buying him beer. He knew Wade on occasion would joke about this. Not that he cared too much about that either. His brown eyes peered at her. Moving his hands in his pockets he spoke up again. “Guess only fair you pick the place.”

“If I knew of a great place I'd take you there. But unfortunately I haven't lived around here long enough to have a casual haunting place. So this 'Sam’s' place sounds good as any to me.” Raven told him with a smile.

She stuffed a hand into her inner jacket pocket, and after a beat was satisfied that she had enough in the way of money on her. With the amount that she was able to drink it was normal for her to have enough, but on odd occasions she would cheat and sneak the money, or even the drink itself from elsewhere.

She gestured in a mild swooping bow in the direction of the bar. “After you, if you wouldn't mind.” She stated in a teasing way. By doing so, she would be able to survey the bar to figure out the layout without looking suspicious. Not that she had a reason to. It was just a habit that she couldn't get out of, even when not on a job.

Walking into the bar some people looked up for a moment and then back down to their drinks. This was something Logan liked about this place. It was private enough. He sat down at one of the tables, his back to the wall. A habit of his. Leaning a bit back the chair seemed to protest a bit under his weight.

“Damn old things…” It was now he removed his jacket and revealed the black shirt underneath.

Raven took a brief amount of time to take in her surroundings then took the seat opposite him and leaned casually onto the table with her elbows. “This is going to sound so typically cliché. But do you come here often?” She asked him, her dark eyes twinkling slightly in amusement. Partly at her own question, and partly due to his muttering of the chair he sat upon.

He looked around a bit and shrugged, yes he did come here more often, more often than most of the X-men would like. Specially if he would be out for a whole night and not come back until around noon because he had been in the bar for that long. “On occasion.” He stated.

“Also it would help if I knew what your tipple is. Though my guessing would be either beer or lager.” She commented with an easy smile.

She was spot on. Beer was typically his drink of choice. Either that or something stronger. “Beer sounds good.”

Raven nodded. “Bottle or from the tap?” She then glanced over at the bar itself, then back at Logan. “Though my gut instinct is telling me to get a bottle. Can't imagine the pumps get cleaned all that often here.”

She had been in who knew how many pubs and bars where the cleanliness was questionable. It never ceased to amaze her though that these were the types of places that had the most regulars compared to the more upbeat places. Though in the case of some it could have just been a generational thing.

She pushed herself up out the chair and away from the table in order to go over and sort out their drinks. She had no intention of drinking much herself, since this was more of a casual visit than most.

Logan gave a nod being as she answered her own question. His own elbows leaning on the table now as he watched her get up. One hand more went upon his other hand, him idly running his fingers by his knuckles. His eyes kept on her, her figure wasn’t bad at all. His eyes cast down to his hands and then he leaned back into the chair.

Raven came back just a couple of minutes later with four beer bottles in hand. It was a brand which she hadn't had before, but the guy behind the bar had assured her that it was the beer of choice for Logan. Which if anything proved that he went there more than just occasionally.

She placed two of the bottles in front of him, then sat back down to assess the remaining two bottles. “Thought I'd give it a shot to see what it was like.” She stated. “I don't drink beer very often. But I figured that if the pumps aren't cleaned, then the chances are that they water down the liquor bottles too.”

Logan chuckled and took one of the bottles. He leaned back a bit and shrugged. “Well you never know in a place like this.” He admitted. He never really thought about it, since hygiene wasn’t really one of his worries. Taking a sip he moved the bottle down and on the table.

“Managed to settle in a bit better since last I guess.” He remarked. Last time she told him she hadn’t been around too long.

“I'm getting there bit by bit. Totally different here to what I was used to, but nothing that I can't handle.” Raven answered before taking a small sip from the bottle of beer. Her left eye visibly twitched uncontrollably from the bitter after taste in her mouth. Unless she managed to finish the bottle she could see herself sending her spare bottle over to Logan.

“I guess this stuff is an acquired taste.” She stated, figuring her previous expression would have been caught.

Logan let out another chuckle. He had been told it sounded kind of dark. But then the people he hung around with never saw him laugh that often… and when they did it was often not due to normal reasons.

“It’s gets better after the first two sips.” He stated. He by now was used to the bitter after taste. The alcohol itself did nothing for him… not unless he would start binge drinking and drown himself in beer… whiskey, or whichever one could do the trick.

“I can only take your word for it.” Raven told him with a chuckle of her own.

She leaned back against the chair, and felt it creak ever so slightly. She made a mental note not to be too heavy handed on it, otherwise it was bound to snap right there and then. She didn't want to do anything that could gain some unwanted attention.

“So Logan …... do you have a habit of helping women in distress get out of jams? Or was that a one off thing?” She asked, as she attempted the second sip of beer. The bitter taste was still strong, but she felt the need to try as long as it took to at least drink half.

“Not really a habit no.” Logan replied. Mainly he tried to steer clear of things. Unless people would really ask him. Something that she had done. He moved to take a sip as well.

“Most tend to not come to close when they see me.” He remarked. His appearance wasn’t one that most people would say charming when they would first meet him. Or it was the look in his eyes… he couldn’t really remember.

“I wonder why that is? You didn't look particularly scary to me. Unless you're normally one of those surly guys that doesn't want people near.” Raven attempted to surmise what type of a person he was. All the while she started to play with her beer bottle, just running a finger around the bottles rim.

“Helped you straight up asked me.” He added.

“It helped that I asked? I guess that would make sense.” She remarked. 

“Yeah it did.” Logan nodded, he didn’t remark about if he wanted people to be close or not. Frankly he did not know. He normally stuck to being on his own. And he didn’t allow people to be close… it just happened.

“In that case I'm glad that I asked. Otherwise we wouldn't be sitting together now would we.” She added, amusement playing over her lips.

Taking another sip of his beer, a loud sound was heard coming from his jacket. He looked down and sighed. Moving his hand he got what looked like a cell phone and pressed some buttons declining the call. “Still wasn’t a given we would sit here now.”

Raven raised an eyebrow as Logan looked at his phone. She couldn't help but be a little curious. “That's true enough, not like it was written on the cards that I'd treat you to drinks. But still, this is better than any plans that I would've had otherwise.” She told him.

She then gestured towards his phone, not being able to contain her curiosity. “If I'm keeping you from speaking to someone, I wouldn't be offended if you had to go.”

Logan looked down at his phone and shook his head while taking a sip of the beer. “Just work…” He replied and leaned a bit back. He figured they would call back again if it was really serious. Normally they wouldn’t call him but more so page him for him to return. “They’ll get back to me if they need to.”

“I know that feeling. It was work that brought me to this town in the first place.” Raven gave him a smile of understanding. “Always feels like they want something when you least expect it. An extra shift here, an extra shift there. Then there's the moment where no-one else will do.”

She took another sip of her beer, her left eye twitching again from the taste. “I swear this stuff tastes worse the warmer it gets.” She remarked, now pushing her secondary untouched bottle towards Logan. She couldn't see the bottle go to waste.

Logan nodded and took the other bottle that was being pushed in his direction, he chuckled. “That…” He removed the cap and tossed it on the table. “Is why you order only one at the time.”

She laughed and gave her head a shake as he gave her advice about the beer. “I'll bare that in mind if I ever even consider touching beer again.”

“What kind of work is it you do exactly?” He asked and took another sip. He knew he would get the question in return to the one he asked. Of course he had a partial answer always ready.

“I deal with contracts. Involves a lot of paperwork. Pays pretty well though, and it's given me a chance to go to places that I typically wouldn't even consider going. Get to meet some interesting people.” Raven answered easily.

“Sounds… interesting.” Logan replied and nodded slowly, made sense, lots of paperwork and such. Yet she had managed to get herself shot in a mugging. He made a mental note, which for now he didn’t pursue. He took a sip and set his beer down.

“What about you? Do anything interesting for a living? Or are you one of the unlucky ones that gets the raw end of the deal?” She asked him in return. 

“I’m a teacher…” He replied and looked at her, he was mainly amused by what people would react like when he would tell them he taught classes. Of course these classes were mainly filled with hyperactive teens and powers that people would never believe even existed. But he did teach them nonetheless. History, and martial arts as well as basic survival.

“A teacher?!” Raven couldn't hide her surprise, from both her tone of voice as well as her eyebrows shooting upwards. She blinked a few times as she took a moment to take that information in.

“Now that's the last thing I would expect. I half expected something like a personal trainer, or something army related. I mean you clearly keep in shape.” She noted out loud, gesturing a little with one hand towards Logan. “Dread to think the amount of time and dedication needed in a gym to look that good.”

He chuckled and shook his head a bit. “Separate hobbies from work… they will give you more satisfaction.” He remarked. Of course he had heard Hank say this more than once but over time he guessed he had been true.

“Well you must have one hell of a hobby.” Raven remarked, her gaze flickering over Logan briefly with an appreciative look, a smile playing over her lips. “Can't say I've ever really managed to find a hobby that's interested me, let alone one that's given me good satisfaction.”

He didn’t really work out that much he figured… just almost every day in the Danger Room…. and the, oh… Yeah, he did work out more than he guessed. Mainly to keep his mind off things.

“I guess I used to be in the army… Right now teaching doesn’t seem like a bad job to have.” He then remarked and shrugged. Of course the subject were ones that people would debate over.

“Huh…? Raven uttered in curiosity once again. “You only guess you were in the army? Oh wait …. army is the more English than American term isn't it. What is it you lot refer to it over here?” 

She began to twirl a finger in the air as she attempted to recall the word. “It's just military here, isn't it?” She then shook her head. “One of these days I'll manage not to get all the differences muddled up.”

“Yeah military.” He looked down a bit to the chain running down to his shirt and then back at her. It was why he figured it, but he wasn’t sure since he had no clear memory of the time.

“Was a while ago, and not a time I care to remember…” He added and downed his beer before taking his second bottle.

“Isn't that a common somber cry of ex-military men?” Raven commented. He certainly wasn't the first person that she'd come across who had ended up regretting their decision to be involved in the army. Only difference was that those she had met had some physical damage of some sort. Something that as best as she could tell Logan didn't have.

“Let’s say I have my reasons for… regret.” He replied and took a sip of his second beer. His eyes now kept on the bottle until he was asked another question.

Raven just simply nodded. Not wanting to probe into his army history too much. He didn't particularly seem to want to discuss it, so she decided just to let sleeping dogs lie.

“So tell me. Are you actually from around here? Or are you from another distant land not considered to exist to the most backwards of Americans?” She now asked him, indirectly referring to the stereotypical redneck whom she had the misfortune of coming across every so often. “I'll leave you to guess where I originate from.” She added, though it wouldn't surprise her if he got it right first time. It wasn't uncommon for her to be thought of either Australian or even Canadian due to the amount of English folk that emigrated there.

“Originally… no clue. But been calling Canada my home for a while before I came out here.” Logan replied and looked her over and then thought about it for a bit. “I would guess either Australia… England maybe.”

She rose an eyebrow as he told her that he didn't really know where he came from. The first thought that popped to mind was that perhaps he was adopted. It wasn't all that uncommon for adopted children to have their birth certificates changed to not give it away. Again it was one of those topics that she decided to stay away from. She smiled as he guessed incorrectly to begin with. “Your second guess would be the right one. Don't feel too bad though. Been accused of being an Aussie on more than one occasion.” She remarked with a small laugh.

“There are worse things to be accused of.” Logan stated. Taking another sip of the beer he figured it would be her job that got her here to begin with.

“Never been to Canada myself. Maybe one of these days I will though.” She stated idly.

“It’s okay, if you like cold.” He replied and looked at her again. He had always kept a fondness for Canada, though for him it was the wilds that he loved the most. He could get lost in those for months. No one would be able to find him there. Except Xavier maybe. When he would have to take some time off he would retreat there.

“As a Londoner I can say that I grew up with the cold. Granted I don’t think it quite as cold as there. Not as used to it these days though. Much prefer these slightly warmer climates. Amazing what just a few extra degrees can do to a person.” Raven stated with a smile.

Logan eyes now moved over to the door as he heard some people enter. Him being ever observant. “Hold that thought…”

She watched as he observed the door from his very suitable seating position. That was what she missed being able to do from where she was. The urge was there to turn around, but she fought it instead. She did not want it to be seen that she was wary of things happening behind her back. Instead she just watched him and his reaction.

Logan got up from the table and walked over to the bar, leaning a bit over he seemed to talk some to the bartender. Waiting for a bit he got handed another two beers, then he walked back sitting down in the same spot. Having two different brands he pushed one in her direction.

“These should suit better.” They would taste less bitter and had some cherry like taste to them, he knew some of the female customers here liked them.

Raven rose her eyebrows up in mild surprise at having a different beer being placed in front of her. “Thanks. You really didn't have to though. It was supposed to be me treating you after all.” She told him with a smile. She put a hand into her inner pocket and grabbed a couple of bank notes, then pushed them towards Logan. “At least let me give you the cash for it.” She added.

He looked at the notes that were shoved towards him and he chuckled. He figured she wouldn’t take no for an answer on the case. He leaned back not bothered too much any more with the people that just entered. He himself kept drinking on, it didn’t seem to bother him too much. But then it only had been two beers. Downing the one he had open as well he leaned a bit back.

“At least I don't see you arguing over it.” Raven remarked with a chuckle. Granted he didn't make a move to take the money either. Still it would be easy to walk away in order to leave it with him.

For the first time since they had been in the bar she pulled a phone out of her pocket, and flicked the case open so she could peer at the time. It was a little later than she expected, which only proved that she was actually enjoying her time sitting with Logan. “I don't know about you, but I've got an early morning tomorrow.” She told him, though there was the tiniest hint of disappointment in her voice.

“I probably do.” Logan replied and nodded not sure of the time himself. He would be awake most of the night anyway. If he was right the next morning was a weekday so yes he would have a class showing up early enough. Though in his experience he would have less of a hard time with it than the students no matter how long he stayed up.

“Wouldn’t want to make a bad example though.” He replied. He was sure however he already was being used as the what not to do example in the school.

“Yeah I can imagine that you wouldn't want to. After all aren't kids meant to look up to their teachers? Granted there's always going to be those few kids that will push you into being a bad one.” Raven laughed lightly under her breath, being reminded of her own school days. She had hardly been the ideal student, in fact it had been a wonder that she had completed school in the first place. Granted she had been expelled at least twice, among numerous suspensions.

“Most of em are like that.” Logan remarked. He didn’t have a whole lot of kids who liked him as the teacher… well except when they found out he was the only one who would take them outside.

She pushed at her chair and got up to her feet. “Thanks for the company tonight, even if I did have to bribe you with drinks.” She told him with a smile. “Who knows, this might be the last time we even see each other. And if I don't, then take care Logan.”

Pulling his jacket back on he nodded to her words. “You’ll know where to find me at least.” He responded and walked around the table. “See ya around.” He walked passed her and to the door. If she continued to watch after him she would see someone around the age of sixteen shoot towards him.

“Mister Logan!! We’ve been looking all over for you, everyone’s over at….”

Logan nodded and turned the girl around. “I know Jubilee…” Logan replied and half pushed her out. “What did I tell ya about coming here anyway?”

The girl chuckled. “Why aren’t you supposed to give the right example… and not enter either?”

“Smartass…”


	3. Work Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter chapter so I apologise for the length. But it is works as a stand-alone chapter. All chapters from this point onwards will be longer.

It was during the evening before when Raven had gotten a message that someone was interested in hiring her. Whomever it was, it didn't matter. They had used the correct channel in order to get hold of her, plus they were willing to pay big time so really that was all that mattered to her. Now she was heading to the office of her go between. Having someone as the middleman made it safer all round, for her and for any clients.

“Hey Sam, what's up?” She spoke as she walked through the door.

A blonde haired male looked up through his glasses and smiled slightly, then gestured towards his desk as a sign for her to sit down. Raven went over and perched herself on the edge of his desk, even though she knew that he preferred her to actually use a chair.

“You did get my message then.” He stated as he adjusted his tie, then shifted through a stack of papers that sat in front of him. A quick look made the stack seem to be a set of job applications, but buried within were jobs that were handled by mercenaries like herself. To the outside world the office was just a regular job agency. “Here we go. You're to distract someone for an entire night.”

“That's it? Well that's rather dull. You sure this wouldn't be better suited for some escort service? It’s hardly typical mercenary work.” Raven rose an eyebrow.

“That's where the catch comes in. This someone is a mutant with a bad temper.” Sam remarked knowing that it would catch her attention.

“Oh, so you thought you'd pair this someone up with another mutant with a bad temper.” She replied with a chuckle, while her tone was a mild flirtatious one.

“Sort of. Did I happen to mention that this mutant is one of the X-Men?” Sam ignored her tone as he always did and slipped out a photo from under the paperwork, passing it over towards her. “His name's..”

“Logan!” Raven's surprised tone cut him off as she found herself staring at a photo of the man that had recently caught her attention. The image was clearly taken from some security footage, but there was no mistaking who it was.

“Actually I was going to say Wolverine. But yes he also goes by Logan.” Sam also sounded mildly surprised. “So you know the guy then?”

“No, not really. I mean we've met, and had some …. dealings. But other than that know nothing about him.” She replied almost honestly, while keeping her sights upon the image. She saw the irony that the last time she saw him was in a bar called Sam’s. There was however no connection between the two.

“Well just to give you the rundown. Wolverine, or Logan if you must call him that, has a healing factor making him tough to take down. Upon that he has a metal called adamantium fused to his entire skeleton. Just in case you're not aware it's an incredibly rare metal, virtually indestructible. I’m not even all that certain you can damage it, but you certainly have a greater advantage than most.” He rattled off, barely even looking at the paperwork in front of him. Alluding to her mutant power.

Sam wasn’t yet finished. “In addition to this metal skeleton he possesses claws, which come through his knuckles. There's three of them on each hand. They're also covered in this adamantium, so it makes him a dangerous adversary.”

Raven looked up from the photo and at Sam her brows raising up. “Jesus. He really is a bit of a challenge then.”

“Indeed. But that's not all. He also has heightened senses. Smell and hearing in particular. Not sure about his sight, haven't found anything on that.” He added, now sitting back and placing his hands together though just touching at the fingertips.

“So when you mean distract, you really do mean distract.” She remarked, letting out a slow breath now pondering the situation. She guessed she could use her previous knowledge of the male possibly to her advantage.

“Exactly.” Sam gave a nod of confirmation. “Do whatever you can to keep him away from the Xavier Institute. He must have your undivided attention by any means necessary. The client was very strict about that. Whatever the reason they want him well out of the way. I'm guessing they're sending someone in whom he would be able to detect.”

Raven shook her head and set the photo back upon the desk. Her shoulders gave way to a small shrug. “Not like I really care why they want the guy out the way. But I'm sure that I can handle it. All I need to know now is when.”


	4. Setting Up

The night on which Raven's job was scheduled had arrived. Everything was already in motion and there was no going back. It was a little strange that she had ended up with the job so soon after meeting Logan, but sometimes fate was like that. Not that she was even sure that she believed in fate. If she did then Madame Fate had a bizarre sense of humour and had a thing or two to answer for.

She felt prepared as she could be. It had just been a matter of finding where he would be, and thankfully for Raven her contacts had come through. Considering how well known he was it was a surprise that she had known nothing about him beforehand. Then again she was still setting herself up in town, so there was still plenty to learn about. At least she hadn't had the embarrassment of not knowing who the X-Men were. They had been in the media enough times to not go amiss.

She crouched down on the rooftop, blending the best she could in the shadows, peering down at the street below. She knew that he was nearby somewhere and it was just a matter of waiting until the right time.

A loud bang sounded below just down the street. Another as someone suddenly flew into the street slamming into the wall. Not far after appeared Logan. He was pretty calm with him stalking towards the guy as he pulled him up and slammed him against the wall.

At the commotion below Raven sighed quietly to herself, more out of relief that she didn't have to wait for much longer. She peered over the side to get a slightly better view. Seeing the more violent side of Logan was something new for her, not that she hadn't been warned about it. Still it was hardly a surprise. It wasn't like he dressed prim and proper, and looked like a weed. Again though not that appearances meant much.

“Now that wasn’t very nice…” Logan stated in a matter of fact way. He moved his face closer to the male. A sudden squishy noise sounded and Logan looked to the side. His eyes fell on a blade in his arm. He sighed and slammed his fist into the jaw of the man he was holding. He then pulled out the knife and threw it to the side. “Just my luck…”

She watched in interest right from the moment that he was stabbed in the arm, to the punch. She could only hope that she could at least pick something up from him at that moment, whether a preference for a particular side that she could take advantage of. That was if a more violent way was needed to keep his attention. She had time at least for that moment to observe. But she knew that she couldn't hold off for too long a time.

He rubbed his arm a bit as he moved his hand over his jacket. He seemed more worried about the fact his jacket had a hole in it. He sighed and looked down as he gave the guy a kick while he turned. He stopped mid way and looked up a bit. His head moved a bit back so it tilted upwards. It seemed like he was sniffing the air. 

His eyes closed a bit then he turned and looked around the alley. He knew this scent, he had caught it before. Then a small smile formed on his lips. “I know yer there.” He called out and crossed his arms. No sign of anything hurting there could be seen.

Raven had been turning around at the same time as Logan. She had just been on the verge of jumping down the far end of the alley way, in theory out of sight when she heard him call out. She swore mentally to herself, and squeezed her eyes shut as she dropped silently into the alleyway itself. She reopened them as she turned to where Logan was standing, where she ended up giving him a sheepish look. A hint of pink reached her cheeks, presumably from the embarrassment of being caught.

Raven… What was she doing here. Seeing her face the way it was at being caught Logan tilted his head a bit. 

“Hi.” She said meekly. “How'd you know I was there?” She asked him, though in reality she knew exactly how and why. She scolded herself for not taking his heightened senses into account. Still, all was not lost. At least not yet.

“Heard you move.” He brushed off her question. “Are you… following me?” He asked and crossed his arms a bit. She did seem to be popping up a lot around him lately and now she had been on a rooftop near him. He walked closer to her.

“Honestly ….. No. I wasn't following you.” Raven visibly relaxed her shoulders and gave her head a shake. “Though believe me, it's not lost on me that running into you is starting to become a regular occurrence. If I believed in the big man above, I'd think that he was trying to keep us together.” She glanced upwards and started to walk a bit closer towards Logan.

“Though I guess it would seem strange to you that I was up on the roof just now. And that's where it might get a little bit complicated. It would all depend on what your viewpoint is, of perhaps ….. mutants?” She left the comment to hang in the air. She had never at any point in their previous meetings let on that she was anything but human.

Logan moved his head to look back at her. He wondered what she would know about that. “Depends…” He replied and moved his hand to cover the hole in his jacket. It was pretty obvious his wound had long healed, which could only be done in one way… mutation. He normally did cover it up a bit better.

“Though being on the roof I would guess you are…” He raised an eyebrow.

Raven neither admitted or denied the unfinished comment. She instead gave Logan a slightly grave look. “When you think about it, all the little signs were there. No matter how subtle you think you're being. But there is always something that cannot be hidden. There's always that wonder.” She stated as she got up close. Her comments could be aimed at either one of them. 

“Raven isn't really my name. But there's a good reason why I use it. Why not use the name of a bird, when you can fly like one.” She added her gaze moving up once more to look into his eyes, edging as close as possible, perhaps to the point of him getting uncomfortable. 

Having the confirmation she was a mutant too seemed to slightly relax Logan a bit. He didn’t like the idea of someone who knew he was, while they were human. Chances for escalation or them being part of those human rights groups was pretty high.

Her gaze dropped down to the hand that covered the hole in his coat, followed by her reaching out and touching where she knew he would've been wounded. Other than some dried blood there was no other sign of anything being wrong.“There's only one reason why you were able to hear me just a moment ago. And why there's no sign that you were stabbed just a minute before that.”

As she poked through the hole he looked down at her hand and then sighed. “Heightened senses and healing.” He admitted since she had told him she could do. Her being so close didn’t seem to phase him one bit, he stood there just looking back into her eyes.

A smile returned to Raven's lips then. “Well thank god that you are a mutant. Otherwise I would be looking like a right idiot right now, if not possibly fleeing for my life. There are more than enough mutant haters about this town.”

She remained up close being as he didn't appear to retreat in any way. “Wouldn't mind if I had healing powers. I've taken a lot of tumbles from bad landings in my day, particularly in the early days. Broken a few bones here and there among other things.”

Logan nodded, he knew the feeling. Until he met the X-men he pretty much had the same problem. “Yeah… I get that a lot…” He looked down the alley to make sure the guy laying there was still out cold, and not listening in on their little conversation.

Raven followed his gaze, she had almost forgotten that he was even there. At least there was no sign that he would wake at any time soon. That would only spoil the moment, even if she wasn't sure how and where that moment was headed. She had his attention which was a good thing, she just needed to keep it.

She then glanced away for a moment. “It's actually a relief to be able to confide in someone. You can never be sure on who can trust.” She looked back once more, her voice lightening slightly. “Assuming that I can actually trust you.”

“Don’t worry… wouldn’t be many people I would be able to tell… none that would harm you anyway…” He admitted.

“Well that's good to know. I have to admit that I'm glad that I did come across you. You're turning out to be one of the more consistent things that's happened to me since I moved here.” She told him, making a decision on the spot that she might as well enjoy herself. After all, all she was told was to keep him distracted no matter what. There was nothing that strictly said that she couldn't amuse herself.

His eyes back on Raven she did have his attention. As well as half the alley at that point. His head tilted a little again. Moving his head the way he did she would be able to see his eyes better. He seemed to search into hers, like he was looking for something.

It didn't escape Raven that Logan was watching her intently. It helped to keep her certainty that she had his attention. She decided to test the water as it were, to raise her right hand up in order to lightly brush her fingertips against his cheek.

As she did this he didn’t move. He just stood there like he was unsure what to do. Then his hand moved up and touched hers gently. It was now he decided he might as well test how far she was willing to go. His head tilted the way it was he moved closer to her face with his. Being slow and giving her the chance to move away.

That slow inviting tilt of his head sealed his fate, and she took that window of opportunity to move in and press her lips against his. Her eyes almost fully closing as she did. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was attracted to him.

For a brief moment she could almost believe that it was a type of fate that had them destined to be together, even if just for that single night. Even being recruited in her current assigned could have been a sign. But for right at that very moment she pushed that thought aside.

Logan hand moved up and into her hair moving some behind her ear and resting his hand at the back of her head. He didn’t slow down just deepened the kiss. For him it wasn’t so much the thought it was fate. More him being who he was and a woman throwing herself at him. Who was he to say no.

Moving his other hand around her waist he tilted his head to the other side. Not really needing it too much to breathe he sometimes forgot others would have the need.

Raven emitted a soft sigh, allowing herself to be drawn in. It was all encouraging to her, she responded to him by pressing her torso up against him. For a moment she actually forgot where they were, standing in the middle of a darkened alley. It was the hint of a cool breeze that brought her back to reality. 

She broke the kiss just enough in order to catch her breath, not because she had had trouble breathing, but more that she found herself becoming a little hot under the collar. “Would you like to...” She started, pausing to order her thoughts. “...come back with me?”

Logan nodded. “Wouldn’t want our friend there to join in.” He replied, moving his arm a bit so she could move. His eyes moved a bit to the male who was still on the floor. He might have hit him a bit harder than he figured at first.

Raven laughed lightly. “Yeah, could do without a possible audience, even if apparently you really did a number on him. Besides it's starting to get a little colder out here.” She told him, moving towards his side, with her body still close.

“My place is just a couple of blocks away so it won't take long to get there.” She suggested. She was pleased that there was no need for any mind games. It made a change to have that pleasurable aspect to a job, to the point where she could almost convince herself that she wasn't even strictly working. If only all her jobs could be this simple and fun.

Logan moved his arm around her. “Didn’t think my place would be much of an option…” He responded and looked down as he heard his phone give a beep, then one small one and a larger one. 

Raven happily eased against his arm as it went round her, but then she froze as she heard Logan's phone sound. She mentally pleaded that it was due to something completely unrelated. It had been going so well so far.

He cursed as he stared at the display on the phone, it only held one word. One was enough to alert him. It was Rogue’s number. This wasn’t good. “How about I meet you at your place?” He asked and moved to put his phone in his pocket. “Work.”

Raven watched his reaction as he looked at the phone, and felt her heart drop at his expression. She tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible, but her disappointment in the situation was clear.

“What? Now?” She remarked. “Can't it wait?” She fought the urge to jerk herself away from him. She needed to gain control of whatever it was that she was feeling towards him. She had to focus on completing her job. There was just a few hours that was required, and they had to be a good thirty minutes into that time frame at least.

“Problems at work.” He replied and moved his jacket a bit as he put his phone back, it beeped again and he looked down at it, the torn expression on his face right now very clear. He didn’t seem to want to go but right now his phone was ringing. Something was definitely up. He sighed and grabbed his phone answering it. “What?” His tone was kinda annoyed and in his gruff voice was very aggressive. 

Raven felt the beating of her own heart speed up as he answered the phone. She did her best to ignore it, last thing she needed was to show that she was anticipating a worst case scenario in her mind. The tone in his voice wasn't helping either.

Logan listened as a female voice on the other side sounded. “Nah am fine.” He replied again and nodded to no one in particular. “I ain’t in right now.” He added and the voice on the other side sounded relieved. “Yeah I’ll meet you guys in about…” He looked at Raven. “Make that two …. No, three hours...” He stated the female voice on the other side whistled then chuckled. “Shut it.”

He now hung up on the call and put his phone back into his pocket. “Seems I do have some time.” He stated.

Raven had attempted to listen in to hear the person on the other end but to no avail. She held back a sigh of relief as it ended on a positive note and felt her heart rate slow back down once more. Looking back at him she gave him a smile. “Good. I was beginning to wonder if something bad had happened. Normally work calls mean disaster.” She wet her lips briefly. “Are you still happy to come back to mine?”

“Sounds good.” Logan nodded. Seemed the team would be fine without him from what he had just heard. He guessed it had been the worry of some of the female team members. If he had been in there it could have been a more worrisome mission than it had been now.

“Where about would your place be then?” He asked inviting her to show the way.

“Like I said before, just a couple of blocks from here. We're talking about a ten minutes walk tops.” Raven replied, seeming more settled than she previously had been, while gesturing towards the direction they needed to walk in. With that she shifted in order to brush her lips against his cheek, then began to lead the way. All the while happy that she didn't need to resort to dirty tricks.


	5. Distractions

The few minutes that it took went quickly and before long Raven was leading Logan into the building in which she resided. “We've got the option of the stairs or the lift.” She stated, there was always the possibility that despite what she knew about him, that he didn't like confined spaces. She wasn't exactly a fan herself, but could manage it for a short while, as long as it wasn't too dark or crowded.

Logan shrugged and looked at her. “You pick.” He replied. He didn’t mind either, the steps where good and the elevator worked for him as well. His eyes were taking in the building the moment he entered. His senses going into overdrive. “Like I said I don’t really mind, both are good.”

“Stairs might take up a little bit too much energy.” Raven remarked, her voice carrying a hint of teasing. She moved past Logan and went over to press the button for the lift. The doors opening almost instantly. She then turned and backed into the lift itself, pressing the button for the floor that was needed, then waggled her finger for him to join her.

In a building with sixteen floors she had pressed the button for the top floor. “Got any ideas on how to pass the time?” She asked him, her tone still a teasing one. Her flirting was getting heavier, but it was just her solution for dealing with the lift in the first place.

Logan moved closer to her again, he moved her against the wall pressing against her. “Hmm, I can make a few guesses.” He replied and brushed his lips past hers again. He seemed to have already forgotten the whole incident with the phone. His hand moved to slide under her shirt. All the while his lips were exploring hers.

Raven felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt a warm flush appear on her cheeks, bringing some colour to her pale skin. She returned the kiss that was bestowed upon her. She moved her arms up and around his neck to bring him closer towards her. The actions a welcomed distraction. Before she even knew it she heard the faint ding of the bell indicating that they had reached their destination.

She broke the kiss, appearing somewhat flustered, and pushed against Logan to be able to leave the lift, though she continued to hold onto him albeit only with one hand. The other hand fumbled with her jacket in order to find her keys for the door of her apartment.

Logan kept close to her, his arm around her again as she dug in her jacket. His senses going outward for a bit and then off again to just her, taking in the scent that she gave off. It now was one that easily could send him over the edge. His eyes seemed to get a look to them she would not have seen before. Like some animal that had discovered a female in heat. His hand kept under her shirt as he followed her.

Nothing was said as she slid the key into the doors lock. She barely noticed the change in Logan's eyes. Probably having it obscured by the want in her own dark eyes. Instead she just pulled him back into a fevered kiss, but not before she shoved the door shut in a loud bang. She tossed her keys onto the counter by the door, then grabbed hold of his shirt.

She was barely even thinking any more. Though there was the part of her that was making sure to hold her undisclosed strength back. That was however more of a habit that she had grown into, after some previous bad experiences.

She shrugged herself out of her coat, letting it fall to the floor, just to grab back onto his shirt so she could pull him back up against her. She didn't think that there could be anything to stop them now.

Logan moved along with her, all the while keeping close to her. Once her coat was gone he moved his hands to her waist again, all the while catching her lips once more. His mind was pretty much totally occupied by this woman. His hands roaming up her sides while she held onto his shirt. “I’m gonna need that in once piece.” He murmured to her as she held onto him. It would be kind of hard to explain the younger ones in the school why his shirt was torn up… though they knew he got into fights more often. 

Raven laughed awkwardly into the kiss as Logan spoke up. If only he knew that it was commonplace for clothes to literally be torn off when she so desired. She was still holding back that part of her, but considering her want of him right then and there it was amazing that she was holding it together. She let go of his shirt just to grab it from the bottom, she tugged it up just enough to slide her hands underneath, a mass of body hair instantly greeting her touch. It made a change from all the bare chested men that either waxed or shaved off their hair.

As he pressed against her lips once again his phone rang again. Not looking he searched in his pockets for the phone and pressed the button on the side, making the ringing stop and shutting down the phone. He tossed the phone to the side making it end up somewhere on the floor.

Raven dimly heard the commotion with his phone, but didn’t care her attention solely on him. She removed her hands from underneath his shirt, just to bring them to the waistband of his trousers, then fumbled about in order to undo them. All the while urging him to move along with her towards the door that led into her bedroom.

Logan allowed her to lead him for now, as they stumbled into the bedroom . He was moving her shirt up as well, she seemed to be in a hurry, not that he minded at all. As he moved in to kiss her again his fangs grazed her lips. He had to be careful with those. When he himself got into it too much he would bite down, and he did know she had no healing factor like he had. Thumping into something he came to a halt somewhere in the bedroom.

Raven swore lightly under her breath as the thump occurred, along with a scrape of her dresser moving from it's spot. She made a quick mental note to put it elsewhere. She'd managed to collide with it herself on more than one occasion. She then paused and pulled back from Logan, then fully removed her top. Her mostly bare torso was littered in numerous scarring, only upon inspection would they prove to be burn marks, old knife wounds, and gun wounds, to match the one her upper arm. Hardly what would be expected on someone who claimed to do office work. Still that wasn't particularly on her mind at that point.

Taking hold of his hands, she backed up against her bed, and gave him another fevered kiss briefly. Then looked at him expectantly her cheeks continuing to flush. She was making sure in her own way that it was what he truly wanted.

Logan moved closer and moved his arms around her as he tipped them both over and onto the bed, landing on top of her, making sure to not get his whole weight on top of her. He caught himself with his elbows and looked down into her eyes.

He moved down to trail his lips down her cheek and to her neck, easily finding the pulse points on her neck, he could hear her blood rush there. His hand moved down by her side and down her pants over her leg.

The smallest of moans escaped Raven’s lips just from the minor pressure of his weight upon her body. She had forgotten all about the information she had been told of his skeleton and thought nothing of it. She encouraged the trailing of his mouth by arching her neck, it never ceased to amaze her how such an area could be so sensitive to certain touches.

Part of her wanted to flip the pair of them over, so she could take control, but if she did that then her strength was likely to be triggered. Instead she gave into him being in control, from what she could make out from their brief time in the lift that he would enjoy it.

Grazing his teeth over the same point on her neck Logan was already busy with one hand to get her button on her trousers loose. His other arm was holding him up a bit so his full weight wasn’t on her, but instead mostly on his elbow and lower arm. Hooking his finger just around the button and down it came loose fairly easy. His mouth trailed up again and soon caught her lips again. 

While Logan was busying himself with her neck and fiddling with her trousers in order to undo them, Raven had thrust her fingers into his hair in encouragement. Her breathing becoming heavier from the attention. The previous attention on her pulse point had just felt so intoxicating. She willingly accepted the kiss as he moved back to her mouth, and shifted her thighs up to press them against his hips to draw him down onto her.

Logan moved a bit further into the kiss and then his eyes opened as he heard a voice within his mind.

~Logan, I am aware you are busy… but we need you in here now.~

He now groaned and lay his head on Raven’s chest, just below her neck. ~Way to spoil a perfectly fine evening Chuck….~

Raven had not expected him to pull away, she could almost feel the defeat from that groan. “What's wrong?” She asked him, fighting to regain her breath. It was just too sudden a halt for her to come down from her desire.

Logan debated on what to do, while Chuck was briefing him in his mind he figured he might as well tell her. She did tell him she was a mutant too after all, and thought it might help her to know she wasn’t the only one. Who knew by the time he explained Chuck might be done with his lecture.

Looking up at him, Raven shifted herself a little underneath him more to make herself comfortable. She removed her hands from his hair, and instead let one hand rest against his upper arm. She however kept her thighs exactly where they had been, perhaps as a reminder for him of why they were there in the first place.

“Ya remember asking me what I did for a livin’ when we just met?” He asked and pushed himself up a bit. “I teach at a school for people like us… mutants, guy who runs the place is a telepath.” He tapped his own temple hoping she would get the message. “They couldn’t reach me by phone…”

She frowned then her eyes widened as it occurred to her on what he meant. “Wait, you're telling me that you've got a telepath talking to you in your mind. Right now? Just when we were going to....” She paused and let out an awkward laugh. 

Logan was still hovering above her as his eyes moved to the side like he was thinking. In fact what Raven didn’t know was there was a whole discussion going on in his mind. Specifically him telling Xavier to get Cyclops out there and leave him for the evening. Chuck didn’t seem to happy but at least he was getting the idea and Logan looked back down at Raven.

“So now what?” She asked him, glancing away, her mind going a mile a minute while she tried to make sense of the situation. Had the client been caught out, or some sort of suspicion had arisen. Why else would the X-Men be contacting Logan otherwise unless he was needed urgently. And if that were the case just what was she going to do about it?

“I have about an hour.” He finally answered and rose an eyebrow.

Raven stared back at Logan in disbelief, then began to laugh softly under her breath. She rose a hand up and raked it through her hair, before resting it back upon his arm. “You are one strange guy. But I think I could get used to it.” She told him with a smile.

Inwardly she felt relieved once again. As yet again she escaped having to resort to other means to keep Logan with her. “Think we can continue what we started? Or would it be too weird?” She asked him. Granted the knowledge that he had been having a distant mental conversation had somewhat dampened her own desire. It felt like the mental equivalent of being walked in on.

Logan moved a bit so he lay more beside her, giving her space to move if she wanted too. “An hour should be enough.” He chuckled and moved his lips by her neck again. He knew that was helping before, so he wanted to see if this worked now as well. 

“An hour? Well you're certainly sure of yourself.” Raven spoke up, though she now shivered slightly. It wasn't a bad shiver. It was just enough to stir the want back inside of her. 

With her shivering at his touch Logan nipped at her neck and moved a bit more over her his other arm leaning on the other side of her, so his arms were now on either side of her. “I don’t think he’ll bother us again.” He knew Xavier wouldn’t mess in his mind unless he had too, and the last time he had been in his mind it hadn’t been a picnic.

“I hope not.” She added, now biting upon her lower lip. The nips to her neck was enough to make Raven take a sharp gasp of breath, making a rush of heat reach her cheeks, making her flustered in a similar manner as before. She brought one of her hands back onto his head, while the other rested upon his arm. She shifted her torso back up against his and closed her eyes.. Her hand idly playing with his hair.

“Positive he won’t.” Logan replied and moved up to catch her lips in a kiss again. His hands moving up by her side to her bra. His lips grazing down to her neck again a small rumble could be heard in his throat.

Raven aided him in the removal of her bra, more so by arching her back and shifting so the clasp could be undone. Her eyes open by this point she moved her hands down to tug up his shirt, needing to feel more of him against her own bare skin.

He aided her in removing his shirt. He then discarded it to the side before he moved down again and caught her lips in another kiss. His hand moving up and down her side while his other arm supported him. It seemed for him nothing had changed between now and just moments before when he got interrupted.

His leg caught hers pulling her possible even closer to him as his fangs once more grazed her lips. Having heard the gasp and her reaction to the nip earlier he figured he didn’t have to be too careful with his fangs.

Raven wrapped her arms around Logan, not that they could really get much more closer than they already were. She ran her nails down his back, enough to leave faint marks on the average person. It was only now through the current kiss that she finally noticed the sharpness of his teeth, which explained why she was affected so much by the earlier nips.

With a slight whimper of need she strengthened her kiss, but not enough to trigger her true strength. She repeated the same motion of her nails along his back until she got to the waistband of his trousers, then did her best to tug them downwards. Between his and her own trousers there wasn't much left to keep them apart. She had nearly all but forgotten the previous interruption, as well as why she had found him in the first place.

Logan himself aided her in undoing his trousers. Him having to adjust his arms position to hold himself up a bit. He tilted his head the other way and trailed down her neck finding her sweet point easily. His own hands roaming down to her trousers to move them down as well.

After just moments more the remainder of their clothing, including their underwear was gone leaving them completely bare. Raven didn't feel any chill right then, instead she just felt the warmth of desire as it flowed through her. She gripped onto Logan's shoulders, holding him in place above her. Her body was shaking a little, but it was purely from anticipation. She looked to him, her cheeks completely flushed and gave the smallest nod of her head of permission.

Logan didn’t need to be told twice, moving his hand to hook under her knee he moved her leg up a bit to have more room to move. Her hands on his shoulders to steady him he didn’t need to move too much, his head moved to lay on her shoulder as he went and thrust within her. His breath caught a bit as he moved up a bit and held one hand on her hip.

Raven couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her lips as he entered her body. She arched her back slightly, and tilted her hips to make it easier for the pair of them. She half closed her eyes, and what was visible was glazed over, since what she had been craving had finally happened even after a couple of interruptions.

She mumbled Logan's name quietly in encouragement, knowing that some men liked to have their egos stroked. At that moment she was finding that there was no need to fake anything at all. Her attraction and desire for him were genuine feelings that she had.

Logan leaned his head to her shoulder nipping her flesh. His hand snaked up raking through her hair. His fingers catching on a few strands. His other hand kept kept hold on her leg as he decided on a slower pace. Soon however he picked up the pace and moved his hand out of her hair. While he did this he kept his feral senses under control though a small growl could be heard rumbling in his throat.

Raven bit down onto her own lower lip, her breathing quickly escalating from the movements that she was able to feel within her body. She rocked her hips along with his, keeping almost perfect time with him even after he quickened the pace. 

She gripped a little harder onto Logan's shoulders, still keeping her strength at bay, but she couldn't stop herself from digging her nails down. The growl wasn't missed by her at all, especially as it was fairly close to her ear. Having a further rush of heat go through her she turned her head in order to capture his lips with her own.

Her lips crashing into his he opened his eyes a bit and moved his hand by her face while he started to move quicker, another low growl sounded only being swallowed up by her mouth locked on his. Pulling her closer he knew he would be able to keep this pace up fairly easy.

Question would be however how long would she be able to keep this up, especially if his healing kept kicking in, much like it did with his back while her nails raked over it. As she did this again he arched a bit with a small groan and growl.

Raven gave a whimper into the kiss, on which her part was extremely heated. She continued her seemingly strong hold upon his shoulders, as well as managing to keep up with his movements even as he sped up once more. Now that harder and faster movement was definitely a motion that agreed with her.

One thing continued to be on the back of her mind, to keep herself under control. Last thing she wanted was to go out of control. Even though there was still a tiny part that wanted to see where his low growls would lead to. Hearing another growl she strengthened her kiss, and moaned involuntarily. She knew it was only time before her height of passion would show both bodily and vocally, in fact her body was already starting to tense up.

Logan was about reaching the same heights. He picked up the pace a bit more, while he attempted to move his head a bit to get back to her neck. Her strong kiss however prevented him from reaching there. Able to feel her tense up around him, his eyes closed. He once more emitted a low growl, this time more of a deep rumble.

For him the world around them seemed forgotten at that moment in time. As well as the knowledge that he knew the X-men would not be happy with the fact he had pretty much brushed them off for this. His thoughts having melted all away.

Although trying to make herself keep the feeling of the buildup last as long as possible, Raven couldn't contain it anymore. Practically tearing her mouth away from Logan’s she dropped her head back onto the bed and arched herself back, her neck fully exposed. Her legs came up high, almost wrapping around his hips to draw him down as close as she could.

Her breathing accelerated quickly, while she emitted a mixture of whimpers and light moans. As her body began to tense further every muscle within her tightened up, including those she had no control over. As the waves hit her she cried out, the flush upon her face spreading as far as it possibly could.

At this point Logan moved his mouth to her neck and bit down onto it. He began to feel muscles spasm within him as well. He let out a low growl as he held on tight and he released into her. After he let out a groan and released her neck. His breathing right now was very fast as he tried to regain himself, he half slumped over her.

After a few moments, though it felt a much longer period of time, Raven felt her body loosen up once more. Her legs relaxed and dropped down, while she released her grip on his shoulders, her nails withdrawing out of his flesh.

She knew that he had bitten her neck at some point, but she had barely felt it. She relaxed fully to the point where it felt like the bed had moulded around her. She idly brought a hand up onto his hair, giving it light strokes. Her breathing was back under control, but there was a mild shakiness to it.

“Logan?” Her voice although quiet now broke the silence.

Logan moved a bit too and looked at her. His hand moved up and pushed some strands of hair from her cheek. Brown eyes peered down at her as he pushed a bit upward. “Yeah?” He asked and managed to roll a bit to the side.

Raven simply gave a soft smile. She certainly appeared to be happy and content for that moment. The afterglow making her seem less pale.

“Just making sure that you're still with me.” She told him, shifting onto her side and keeping close enough to give him the softest of kisses upon his lips. “I…” She started and paused as she thought what it was she needed to say. Her voice coming back out at barely a whisper. “I don't want you to go…”

Through those words, so simple and yet so strong, he was reminded of his promise to team up. He looked at her and moved a bit to sit up his hand running through his hair. “Not really my call….” He stated and looked at her. He gave her the slightest of smiles. “I won’t be long, promise.”

It was at that moment where the illusion of the evening was shattered and the reality hit Raven like a ton of bricks. It had been too easy to fool herself into thinking that things had meant anything more, and she realised that it actually hurt.

She slowly sat herself up, and feeling a little self conscious she covered herself up with a bedsheet. “Can you promise me something? Can you remember how it was tonight?” She asked him, though as she said it she could barely bring herself to look at him. She knew now what she was going to have to do.

Putting on his boxers and pants Logan held onto his shirt and looked at the woman. He moved his hands a bit through his hair. He knew it wasn’t ideal to leave like this but she knew he was in a hurry. “I’ll be back very soon. Promise.” He stated and moved to get his shoes.

Raven's eyes were clearly torn as she watched Logan dress himself. She shifted on the bed still holding the bedsheet against her torso, and waited until he was bending over to reach out for his shoes. “I'm sorry.” She told him, her tone a mournful one. 

Logan was still busy with his shoes. Once she was closer he moved a bit and turned his shoe to put it on. “Don’t need to be….”

She now moved quickly and aimed a punch at the back of his skull. Finally having her natural super strength kick in.

That deafening blow sent him crashing onto the floor. He pushed his arm under him to try and get up, his mind foggy and half stunned. “Wha..”

Raven moved over Logan and with a tight grip on his shoulder turned him onto his back while he was still dazed and confused. She had a mild look of distress, something which she hated to show.

“If only you had agreed to stay.” She told him as she dropped down to straddle his waist, only to send an even stronger punch down towards his face.

Logan groaned and stared up at her. His eyes blinking slowly before he moved an arm up in a weak defence. He felt the slam and all went black. His arm dropped as his head moved to lay to one side.


	6. Torture

Even after knocking Logan out Raven remained in her position of straddling his waist, at least for a moment. He would've missed her inner battle of what she should and shouldn't do. A part of her hated it right to her very core, and it was from that that she had discovered a couple of tears that rolled down her cheeks and down onto his chest.

Pulling herself back together she drove away any feelings she had and bottled them up deep inside of her. She dragged him across the room and pulling back a curtain, she exposed a hook that came from the ceiling. Getting some chains from a tucked away box she shackled Logan's wrists then strung him up, so his toes barely touched the floor. She then dressed herself and waited for him to wake up.

Logan came to fairly quickly. His healing aiding him in the process he felt the weight on his arms, hanging down from them his shoulders ached, it was a nasty feeling having his healing adjust and the weight caused pain. He jerked a bit and then his eyes snapped open. The trauma to his head gone.

Twisting his arms he looked up and jerked at the cuffs. The way he was now he couldn’t release his claws, they wouldn’t help any. He instead looked around eyes settling on the woman he just shared a bed with. “Didn’t fully take you for the kinky type.” He remarked and moved his wrists a bit. Trying to gain an angle where he could cut through the cuffs.

Raven looked at Logan as she heard his voice, and tried not to show anything that could betray the way that she truly felt right at that moment. “I guess you wouldn't have.” She responded as easily as possible.

She flickered her gaze up to his wrists, watching him attempt to move them. “I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you. Those shackles will only get tighter. If I judged correctly there should be just enough pressure to stop your claws from coming out.”

Logan looked back up to his wrists at her words, closing his hands into fists he tried but his claws wouldn’t come out, pain shot up and down his arm, he let out a small groan at the sudden pain shooting through his arms.

She looked back down once again, her tone changing to a softer one. “Turns out I wasn't the only one not being fully truthful.” A flicker of regret appeared in her eyes, but just briefly.

He looked back at her. “And just how then?” He was wondering where they hadn’t been truthful. Right now he was just getting angry, being in restraints meant she had to be careful, he didn’t do well in them.

Raven shrugged mildly. “Well you only told me about your healing and senses. Not about the claws, that funky metal on your bones … nor that animal quality about you.” Her hand went up to her neck, her fingers dancing over where he had bitten her. It felt a little sore and a part of her thought she deserved it. “Pretty sure that bite is going to leave a scar.”

She moved forwards, her eyes dancing over his still bare torso and pressed her hands against his chest, refusing any eye contact at least for the moment. “This really isn't how I intended for tonight to go…”

Logan jerked back a bit and only managed to get so far from her touch. He twisted his arms and snarled a bit as he did. “Not my idea of fun either…. So why keep me like this then?” He asked her if only he could move himself a bit upward he could get his hand twisted around and cut himself free. Grabbing the chain with one hand he kept his gaze on her.

Raven kept her gaze upon his chest, her fingers moving to dance about within his chest hair. “That’s when you have to ask yourself something. Just how many times did I imply that I wanted you to be with me?” She answered, though not really answering the question.

She waited for a moment before finally looking up into his eyes. She could only think of one way to get her head back into the game. Her lips twisted into an odd smile, and with that she dug her nails into the flesh of his chest and tore them downwards. Even though there was nothing special about her nails, her strength was enough to cause serious damage to a regular human.

The sudden movement made him arch his back and throw his head back. His eyes closed he locked his jaw and let out a low growl in pain. Once her nails left he dropped back. His hand slipping from the chain. “God.. dammit. ..” He gritted out as the wounds knitted back together.

Raven smirked at the reaction that she got from Logan. He clearly had not expected that to happen. Then again he had no reason to. She looked to his chest now and watched the wounds as they healed quickly. It was barely moments before there was no sign of her ever having done anything.

“Fascinating. I knew about your healing. But to see it face to face.” She flickered her gaze to his face. “It’s almost intoxicating. I want to find out what else you can handle.”

Logan looked at her as he still held the chain with one hand. He let out a low growl in response. “Glad someone enj....”

She cut him off as she crushed her mouth against his. It was nothing like the ones she had done before. It was harsh and designed to inflict pain considering the amount of strength behind it. She even threw in a bite of her own on his bottom lip for good measure.

He jerked and tried to move back from her as she kept going. He then spread his lips and opened his mouth his fangs seeking flesh.

Raven jerked back as she realised what Logan was attempting to do. “Nice try. But I’m not going to be forgetting about those fangs of yours for quite some time.” She told him, reaching back in order to give a sharp tug on his hair.

She moved in again, just to give a blunt bite onto his throat. “Maybe I should invest on getting a pair of those.” She snickered.

A hiss escaped him as he felt her teeth on his throat and for a moment he let go. His eyes were a bit wide and glazed over. Luckily she didn’t notice as he shook his head and once more reached up. Looking upward to the chain it was clear he was planning something to try and get that thing off his wrist.

“You have no idea how hard it was to keep my strength back earlier. I could’ve given you a proper work out. I bet you would have even liked it considering how rough you were going.” She couldn’t help but taunt him. She pulled her hand away from his head, and moved away apparently in the search of something.

“Now where did it go…..?” Raven muttered under her breath. “Ah, there it is.” She uttered then turned back to Logan, waggling a rather sharp knife between her fingers.

“You’re just going to have to excuse me. I wasn’t all that planned out for this. I originally had elsewhere where I was going to take you. But then you were so damn charming, and I just had to have you that I wasn’t really thinking properly.” She told him, heading back towards him. She looked over his torso and tilted her head.

“Any preference where you’d like me to use this? I always like an interactive audience.” She added, her smirk returning. She grazed the edge of the blade around one of his nipples. “If I hacked it off would it grow back?”

Logan jerked a bit back, his eyes on her he suddenly swung back and slammed his head forwards. His head just missing her, but only just. His legs moved up and grabbed at her, this time she didn’t avoid it. His eyes were dark. As he did this he bared his fangs, his intentions clear. He would see how he would get out of this later. But if he could catch her off guard like this it would already be kind of a win. At least he would show he didn’t roll over and give up easy. Show her why his nickname was Wolverine.

There was a problem with his plan especially while she was holding the knife. The knife she held onto slid between his ribs. She however emitted a laugh. “Woah there. Easy lover.” She grabbed onto his throat, then ripped out the knife, making sure it twisted as it came out from between his ribs. “You’ll only get to touch me again on my terms."

Logan gritted his teeth. The knife pulled out stung but he would live. Being grabbed by the throat only made him squeeze more with his legs. He knew he could break someone’s ribs with his own strength if he kept it up. His jaw locked he looked very sure and determined on this. “Guess again…” He gritted out as he felt the wound knit together again.

Raven’s eyes widened as she felt Logan’s legs squeeze around her. She gasped out but not in an expected way. There was nothing in it to suggest that it was causing her any type of true pain. In fact while her strength was in use she had a higher tolerance for pain, a natural protection to stop her breaking her bones. 

She now looked at him, her eyes mildly glazed over. “That’s it….” She murmured, seemingly enjoying that given pain. It was a ploy on her part to throw him off guard.

Jerking his legs up he aimed to push her off him. Not sure if it would work he jerked a bit and now tried to pull up on the chains. If he could swing up… his legs being free would give him that advantage. “Get… off… me” He gritted and pulled at his arms.

As soon as his legs started to move Raven jerked herself back from his torso. “That would have been more convincing if it hadn’t been you holding onto me.” She stated with a taunt. Her breathing was a little off, but she regained it quickly.

“Maybe you should have been that kinky while we were actually screwing.” She told him. She then aimed a backhand at him, still holding the knife outwards so she could slash at his face.

Another growl escaped him as she backhanded him. Now he pushed his toes off the floor and up, using his strength in his arms to pull himself up, he didn’t look it. But it worked. Pushing up he hang upside down now. His aim. To get those shackles off him. He looped the chain around his leg to be able to stay in this position. He had to be quick.

“Really?” Raven rose an eyebrow and shook her head at Logan’s tactics and started to laugh at him. It was quite a sight to behold. She half wished she had stripped him naked, then it would have been an even amusing sight to see.

“Did you happen to forget a little something?” She called up to him, then started to float up from the ground, just stopping short of hitting her head on the ceiling. Once there she brought a knee up to collide with his skull. Not using much of her strength, but enough to knock him back down.

Logan soon fell down to the floor. His arms jerking up. The muscle in his right arm tearing as his leg cut open from the chain. A grunt sounded as he hang there, his right arm at an awkward angle and no means to get it normal. He looked dazed and glassy in his eyes.

“Right… she… flies.” He muttered and looked at his shoulder gritting his teeth he tried to pull up but soon fell back down with a small noise of pain. His muscles tearing again. “Damn…”

Raven floated back down, in no particular rush being how tangled Logan had gotten up. “That’s right ‘She’ can fly. Didn’t my name remind you of that at any point?” She remarked with a shake of her head.

“Now c’mon now Logan. I remembered what you’re capable of. You could have taken the time to remember the little bit that I told you about mine. I only told you the one thing.” Now back on the ground she moved in once again, seeing the mess he had made of his own leg. She tilted her head and then poked at it with a finger.

“Nasty. Wonder how long that’ll be around for.” She then put that bloodstained digit up to her mouth and sucked upon it. It was purely for show. She was curious to how he would react.

Being in the pain he was in Logan just glared for now. She had mentioned flight but not the strength. “Who has been holding back the truth now huh?” He gritted as he moved his leg down feeling the wound had knitted together enough to put weight on it. His shoulder still was dislocated. The muscles struggling to heal.

Raven shook her head and gave a laugh. “I had to hold back my best card now didn't I.” She told him, her gaze running over his chest again. Once again debating what to do. Still having hold of the knife she started to make shallow cuts along his chest, each one that bit deeper so she could observe how long they took to heal.

“I'll tell you one thing though. If I could've kept you in bed the entire night then I wouldn't have resorted to this. Something tells me that your healing would have kept you going.” There was a brief flicker of something in her eyes. A bit of conflict maybe?

“But of course all you wanted was to get back to your precious X-Men.” With a brief flare of anger she plunged the knife in all the way to the hilt.

He narrowed his eyes and braced for the impact. Shallow cuts were something Logan could handle. It wasn't pleasant but nothing severe pain wise. He jerked a bit as the knife went into him. He figured it was now official she had lost her mind. 

“Didn't think everything through though did ya?” Logan suddenly remarked, his features turned into a bit of a grin. The X-men. “Didn't keep in mind someone is in mine when he needs to be?” Aiming at Xavier’s telepathy.

Raven scowled at Logan again. She twisted the knife while it was still embedded in his body. Then ripped it out at an awkward angle. Some artery was nicked as she did so, as evident by a sudden spurt of blood that splattered against her.

“And what are going to tell your telepath. That the woman you blew them off for to screw is about to slit your throat?” She narrowed her eyes and brought the blood covered knife to his throat.

Logan moved his head back as far as he could . Even a cut there would heal. He would be up and going soon. But it would hurt him a lot. He didn't like to have his lungs and throat on fire just for the sake of her entertainment.

“Besides if all is going well they’ll be too busy to even consider you.” She added, revealing that there was something else happening.

He let out a more deeper growl his good arm straining against the chains. “That was what this was all about??”

“All to get you out the way.” Raven confirmed with a nod. She scraped the knife against his throat. It was fairly sticky, but still plenty sharp.

“No point in asking me why, or what's going on. A good mercenary doesn't ask questions.” She gave a sharp laugh of amusement. “I'll tell you something though. It was one hell of a surprise when I was assigned you. I had no idea of what or who you really were.”

Logan looked at her. Mercenary. Fun. He'd rather have Wade, at least that guy brought beer. His head moved to the side as he once more tried to relax his arm. The pain there stinging and burning up and down his arm. His body struggled to heal it. He followed her with his eyes.

She slashed the knife just barely for it to break his skin. Not enough to give too much damage. She then moved back and picked up a lighter from the side. She brought up a flame and brought it towards him.

“Lady… I’ve had napalm dumped on me. You seriously think that will do anything?.” He went and blew at the flame of the lighter just to annoy her… yeah annoy the woman who has you chained up…

Raven smiled and gave her head a shake. “Of course not silly. How daft do you think I am?” She moved again grabbing an everyday item, then waved it at him. It was just a can of hairspray.

Logan kept his eyes on her and rose an eyebrow. What was she gonna do… gass him? He shook his head lightly.

“This however…” She started to spray the lightly scented hair spray at him, though it would at first it just made him cough due to the fumes. But then she sparked the lighter up again and sent the spray alight aiming it at his face.

Being burned Logan moved his face to the side. He jerked at his arms and soon his whole body spasming at the pain of flesh burning. He grit his teeth until a small groan and cry came from behind the flames, soon silenced as the fire went down his airway and to his lungs. Soon he hang silent.

As the cry of pain diminished so did the blast of flame as Raven finally stopped the can from spraying. She looked at Logan curiously, half in morbid fascination at how badly burned his face and neck was, and half in wonder from the slow regeneration of his skin.

Tossing the can to one side she looked back and waved a hand in front of her face. “Woah, I forgot how bad burned flesh smelled.” Her nose wrinkled in disgust. From this point it was just a wait and see how long it took for him to fully heal.

At first it seemed like nothing happened. It only being apparent for Logan. First the nerves came back, then the muscle tissue. The skin slowly healing up until all was restored. While his face was still healing he drew in a gasp of air and his eyes shot back open. He jerked a bit before his eyes fully came into focus. He glared at Raven as she stared at him with some kind of fascination. His arms strained as he tried once more to pull himself up a bit.

“Wow….” Raven’s voice was filled with awe, having watched the entirety of his regeneration. She thought the knitting of smaller wounds were amazing, but seeing him get over something that would kill anyone else was just something that she couldn’t even put a word to. “If I wasn’t seeing it, I wouldn’t have believed it. That’s just …. wow.”

She tilted her head and continued to stare at him. “Just what does that feel like? To come back like that?” She asked him, though not exactly expecting an answer.

Logan coughed a bit as the last bit of his lungs healed up while staring at her. He then moved his hands a bit. “Why not unhook me and I’ll show you.” He bit out at her. His eyes were brownish red. Like a maroon kind of color as he started to get near his raging point. The pain of the burning making it happen right now.

“How stupid do you think I am? I’m not going to release you just so you can try and gut me with those claws of yours. Granted I’ve yet to see them. I bet they’re a thing of beauty though.” Raven’s gaze went to his hands, then looked at him once again. “There’s three of them right?” She expected either a sarcastic or threatening response from him that wasif he was to answer her at all.

She then brought her attention over towards the clock on the wall, seeing how much time there was to kill. There was still a good while left. It was just a matter of what else to do to him. She’d already tackled blunt force trauma, and that was just to get him strung up in the first place. Fire was short lived, and there was only so much to do with a knife before parts were cut off.

Logan looked up at his hands again. The angle they were in didn’t do him much good and he wasn’t gonna have her be amused by this. He jerked a bit and then moved his feet up again as she looked at the clock, this time to aim a kick at her. Being made of adamantium she would surely feel some of it. He wasn’t sure what good it would do. But he wasn’t about to go down in a fight very easily.

Raven didn’t realise how much she was distracted by that simple act, not until she felt his feet collide against her. Hitting her in stomach it knocked the wind out of her, and due to the surprise nature she was also knocked off her feet.

She landed with a thud on the floor, and gave way to a cough. That however was followed by a laugh. “Congrats Logan, you caught me out. Well done.” She took a deep breath in order to regain what had been knocked out of her. Then getting back onto her feet she returned the favour by attempting a strong punch, aiming right towards his family jewels.

At the last moment Logan jerked a bit and managed to get the punch to his upper leg. She would feel that due to the strength of his bones. 

As Raven’s fist missed its intended target, she grunted as it collided with his thigh. The bone there was naturally a strong one, but one with an indestructible metal bonded to it was even stronger. She felt her hand throb, in a similar way that most would react when punching someone in the skull.

He now moved his head forward to her skull. He was starting to grow more aggressive now with his response to her, not that he had been holding back. He was just getting more angry right now. Jerking up again he tried to get the strength on his left arm to aid his right. He had to get it to heal somehow, but in the angle he was in, it still looked awkward.

Logan’s headbutt mostly connected with her, but she got off a bit more lightly than she would have, if it hadn’t been for her already moving back. Even so she rose a hand up and placed it against the spot where he caught her. She staggered back for a moment, and then came back at him. Only this time she had a knife again. She aimed a number of stabs at him, and in no place more than once.

Logan let out a grunt and moved back a bit swinging back and forth as she dug into him. A small roar escaped him in pain. He jerked and twisted to try and get her off him. He didn’t have much hope though, her being out of chains and him being stuck on the spot.

With one almighty stab Raven sent the knife down to the handle, this time right into his upper stomach. With her teeth gritted together in anger she jerked it down, using it to tear his stomach open. She was using so much strength that the handle broke off, leaving the blade inside of him.

Her last stab made him attempt to double over. Coughing and feeling on fire he jerked in the chains. His whole abdomen area felt on fire as stomach fluid started to seep into his main abdomen cavity.

With a hiss of breath she stood back. Bloody hands going up into her hair. She took several steps back, and stared hard at him. Whether she actually could see him properly was an entire different thing. If he had thought she’d lost it earlier, she had really lost it then. Her breathing had become heavier, and her pulse was pounding in her ears.

Jerking more he also felt how his body knitted back together. His stomach first then around the knife. he arched his back a bit and then with a clank what was left of the knife fell on the floor. Logan hang there breathing heavily as well.

Raven moved back until she was good distance away. She was more than aware that she was in her danger area. She needed to calm herself and focus on what she was doing. Even though it was unlikely that she could go too far she didn’t want to risk it.

Her breathing slowing she watched once more as his body healed from the injuries that she had caused. She stared in silence for a moment, then heard a faint beeping coming from her phone. A brief search had it in her hands, and she looked at the message that had been sent. It came in a simple one word. ‘Done’. She then looked over at the still hanging Logan. “Looks like your time is up.” She told him.

He moved his head a bit up and glared at her as he made fists of his hands. Without warning his lower arms tensed and the claws came out. He couldn't angle them to cut free however without his right arm.

He could try one thing now she was further away from him. Trying to swing up again. With his right arm being the way it was however he fell back down now only injuring himself further.

Raven didn’t do anything to stop him from righting his position. She did however give a look of curiosity as she looked towards his claws. So that was what they looked like. Deadly certainly.

She then crossed the room and opened up the window. A blast of wind entering the room as she opened it fully. She then reached into her pocket and took out a small key. She waved it, and threw it at Logan, aiming for one of his hands. There was enough strength in her throw to make it accurate.

“I’m done here. No need to keep you any longer. Let yourself free and you can leave. And then you can see if you can find out why you were here.” She said easily. It was a swift change in her demeanour. She sat on the window sill and watched to make sure that he could at least start to get himself free.

Logan caught the key and turned it. Getting his right arm free first he was able to now stand. He moved his arm and finally it healed. Undoing his other arm he looked over to the window. His hand moved to his head. Xavier needed him now. He looked at her and snarled before he pushed off. He would get her later.

Raven had remained where she was by the window, she had fully expected an attack of sorts and had been prepared to make a swift exit. Instead it was a surprise that he left the place instead, well other than the pause to snarl his displeasure at her.

Once he was gone and out of sight she looked to where he had been hanging just moments before. Her eyes then drifted towards her bed, her eyes lingering there for a moment.


	7. Stalker Becomes Her

Later that night when Raven had gone to bed her dreams ended up being a mixture of memories and images. Just like a typical dream it was jumbled, and mostly didn't make too much sense. But there had been a common theme which she found hard to ignore. Logan's face and body came repeatedly into focus, from the calm look, to the confusion, to the one of pain as he'd been tortured under her hand. She could still hear him, his angry growls, the snarls, and the simple gruffness of his voice as he spoke.

Nothing had been enough to stir her, that was not until her dreams took an unexpected twist. Logan was still there, still with virtually no clothes on as he had been whilst she had tortured him. The dream then flickered to her running her fingers down through his chest hair and muscles, then round to his backside. She was then pressed up against him as she realised that the rest of his clothes had disappeared.

Lips brushed against necks, then against lips. Easy breaths turned to sighs. At some point they had gone from standing up to laying in bed with sheets tangled up around them. Him laying upon her. The clothes she had been wearing melted away leaving her bare. She could virtually feel him inside of her, though no movement ever occurred. Everything seemed to be so soft, so gentle. Then the silence that she hadn't noticed was happening was broken by her own voice. “I need you.”

With a sharp intake of breath Raven snapped awake, bolting upright in her bed it feeling like her heart was beating out of control. She looked sharply over next to her, then in disbelief she sighed in relief at the site of the empty space. She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed at her forehead. Feeling her heart rate start to slow down back to normal.

That had seemed just a little bit too real to her. She had for a moment really thought that she was going to wake up to Logan in her bed. She knew however that was near to impossible, what man in his right mind would happily go to bed and sleep with someone who had taken pleasure in torturing them? Well apart from someone that had been forced to do so.

She needed him? Those words played on her mind. She had never said that to anyone before, though in reality she hadn't said it either. Still it seemed weird to her. Why on earth would she even dream up such a thing. Also why would she dream of what seemed to be actually making love, or at least something she assumed it to be. Did something deep within her actually crave that? She didn't think so. As far as she was concerned she wasn't even capable of that.

Getting up she walked into the bathroom, running her hands through her hair while she glanced into the mirror that overhung the basin. She didn't really see herself though. Instead the image of Logan ran through her mind. From the soft and gentle part of her dream. Even to the tortured memory she had of him. It still amazed her on how strong his healing ability was to be able to withstand what she had done to him.

Giving herself a mental shake, she then cleaned herself up and readied herself in order to head out. She knew now what she had in store for the day. She was going to track down Logan once more, just to find out what he was getting up to. She didn't even feel the need to come into direct contact, just watching from afar should be enough to get him out of her system.

~~~~~~~~

What had originally meant to have been a one time thing, had turned into a once a night for the past couple of weeks thing. Sometimes she struck out and other times she hadn’t been all that successful. Which ever happened Raven was back to doing the same thing every night.

Tonight was no different. She had caught wind of a bar fight not that far from where she had first seen him. And from what she had heard description wise, it just couldn’t have been anyone but Logan. She moved from rooftop to rooftop trying to get a glimpse of the male that had somehow managed to be on her mind almost twenty-four seven.

Logan had just moved from the scene to his car and leaned back. Xavier was going to have a blast with this one. He shrugged and leaned a bit forward to start the car. He would make his way back to the mansion somewhere around the morning as he usually did.

Upon managing to set her sights upon Logan a pleased look crossed Raven’s features, as well as a hint of satisfaction. She had heard correctly so it seemed. She just wished she’d come across him sooner. Just a few seconds wasn’t enough. She needed more.

Right now he had an elsewhere to be and drove off. He hadn’t spoken to anyone what had happened or why he hadn’t been there when the mansion had been under attack. He had brushed it off as being busy, as much as it had put him under scrutiny.

Before he had pulled away she had made her decision of what she was going to do. If she got too close it would more than likely be a dangerous hazard. Especially after what she had done to him. So what she considered to be the safest point was to follow where he went. As long as she could keep tabs on his vehicle then it wouldn’t be too much of an issue.

Logan was headed to the far east of the city. He stopped his car outside a motel he had checked in a bit back. Him supposed to be meeting up with someone. He walked into the room and dropped down on the bed. Sitting and staring ahead he would be so much happier without all this sneaking around.

Raven had kept up with the car with ease, it being so much easier from above. Plus there a much greater chance of not being detected. She couldn't even guess as to where he was headed. She just knew it wasn't the Xavier Institute. If he had headed there then she would have backed off.

A motel was the last place she expected him to go though. She landed well away from the car as it parked up. Then she watched Logan from a distance as he went into one of the rooms. It was only when the door shut that she went in that direction. Then checking that no-one was around she kept to one side peering cautiously through the window.

Logan was seated on the bed as one of the back doors opened. A male came through with blonde hair. He was much taller than Logan. Sitting down on one of the chairs.

Seeing the presence of another man in the room made Raven raise an eyebrow. All this way to meet another man? A somewhat attractive man at that. She didn't picture Logan as the man on man type, but if he swung that way too then so be it.

“Look I know it's sudden but you should think about it Logan. We might be able to offer you some of a challenge.”

Logan sighed and got up as well. Walking to the table he sat down as well. “I don't know Cap. Last time wasn't much of a great success. ‘Sides why didn't Fury come over to convince me.” He asked and leaned a bit back.

The blonde now put a six pack of beer on the table. “He figured I would be better at convincing you.” He slid one can of beer toward Logan.

“Yeah I get that… but still…”

Even the thought of Logan being there for an illicit affair with a man wasn't enough for her to tear her gaze from the edge of the window. But as it was it didn't seem to be the case. It looked a bit more formal than that, well aside from the offering of beer. Whatever was going on she tried her best to listen in.

“You’re the only one Logan…”

Logan shrugged and looked at his beer. Opening it idly he then looked back at the male. “Meaning the only one who can actually pull it off.”

“You know I wouldn’t come to you if I didn’t feel you couldn’t.” The blonde said and leaned a bit over the table. “Nor would I put you in any danger.”

Logan sighed and leaned back taking a sip of his beer. “More like I am the only one crazy enough to listen.”

Raven tilted her head as she continued to listen in to what was being said. What she had heard so far was relatively useless on it’s own. They could have been talking about anything in there. Whatever was going on it seemed Logan was going to be in there for a while at least.

She now came away from the window and moved to the car he had arrived in. She tested the handle and smirked while shaking her head. What was it with people in America? Only so many of them actually bothered to lock their cars.

Climbing into the passenger side she started to rummage about, seeing if she could find anything of interest. Whether in the sun visor, or the glove box. There had to be something in there somewhere.

Logan’s car held some stuff. An X-communicator, some money, a disposable phone. Pictures of some kids and various women. And finally there were documents.

Raven almost felt like she had hit the jackpot to have found so many things in the car. She almost took the money, then decided against it. It wasn’t like she needed it. She wasn’t a common thief. The phone wasn’t worth disturbing at least to her. She did take the time to go through the photographs, the kids barely interesting her at all, the women though, seemed to be quite a few of those.

The documents were unusual. One of the documents held some information on something called Weapon X project. A form of SHIELD and some scribbles of some old hand writing with some locations in Canada. Along with that a phone number.

She figured she would need more time to go through them properly, so she got her phone out and started to take pictures of them. Finding the number she frowned, and added it among her contacts. She doubted she would ever use it, but who knew.

She slid out the car after putting everything back where she found it. She just hoped that Logan’s heightened senses wouldn’t be able to detect that she had been there. Then again she wasn’t entirely sure how just his senses worked. She decided to have a final peek into the motel room. Going back to where she had spied on him previously.

In the meantime the blonde had left and Logan was sat looking over what looked to be a file. His eyes skimming through it. Now and then taking a sip of the beer left for him. He picked out a picture and studied it before he put it back and ran his hands through his hair.

Seeing that Logan was alone in the room she scowled. She figured she was so caught up in searching the car that she had managed to miss seeing his departure.

This one was going to be a hard one he knew for sure. Nothing he couldn't handle of course. His head moved a bit to the window and he tilted his head. Then shaking his head and looking down to the file.

She instinctively ducked back as Logan looked towards the window, but not enough to miss whether he came towards it. Even though he seemingly missed seeing her she stayed in her position just watching. Inwardly she longed to be up close. Just wanting to reach out to touch him, and she didn't care how. For now though she waited. Contemplating whether she should make a move for when he would eventually come out.

Logan took his time studying the file before he got up. As he did he had made sure to destroy the file by setting it alight and letting it turn to ash. He knew the drill. He was never approached, he was never asked. And the file had not existed. Fury liked it this way and so, for now he would play along. Especially with the real identities of some of the kids in the school at stake.

Walking to the door he glanced back one last time looking over the room before he got his jacket and made his way to the door.

Raven had been patient as anything while she waited for Logan. It didn’t matter to her that it had been a long time. It just meant that she had gotten to be this close for longer than she had ever in the past couple weeks. As he started to make his way to the door she darted across and behind it.

As the door started to open whatever it was that she was going to do was made. And that move was her diving at him to knock Logan back into the room which he was attempting to leave.

Logan had low grunt escaped him as something slammed into him and sent him crashing through the table. Landing he groaned and pushed himself up looking at the door his eyes narrowed. “You again.” He stated and moved his arms up right away unsheathing his claws. He knew what she could do now and how crazy she had been, he wasn’t going to take chances here.

With a satisfied look across her features Raven placed her hands on either side of the doorway. She smirked as he recognised her and exposed his claws. “What can I say, other than did you miss me?” She snickered at him. She then let go of the doorway, currently not making much else of a move. She was more interested in what he was going to do. He’d been angry the last time that he been in her presence, well at least the presence that he had been aware of.

“What do you want?” Logan asked her, his voice sounded in a low growl. He had made the mistake last time to just leave having been called by Xavier, and the mansion having been under attack. Raven had been part of keeping him away from there.

“Why do you think I’m here?” Came her response, snickering at him once more. “You made such a pretty mess back at my place last time.” She goaded him. Other than that initial shove to get him back into the room, she had yet to actually make an official move. At least a proper threatening one. What she wanted more than anything was a reaction out of him. She didn’t even care on the reaction.

Logan’s eyes moved to the back door. He had a way out, he could get out of here, something he was happy knowing. “Can’t afford help?” He asked and his teeth were slightly bared, something he couldn't help. It happened. Whenever threatened,he would revert to being like this. His mind was debating if he should attack, or stay back. And get out the back.

Raven's smirk remained in place, at least for now. “Already sorted that. The perks of my job is knowing who to call to deal with those messes.” She told him simply. “Lucky for you I have a good memory, and I'm going to remember you for a long long time.”

She took a couple of steps forward, deliberately done slowly. “And there's a lot to remember.”. She added. “Before the torture was pretty good to remember too.” She snickered once more. Her gaze was watching every small movement that he made. She did her best to get a reaction out of him just from her words. Pushing just that little bit more.

Logan tried to recall Xavier’s words. Control. Don’t jump at her… keep in control. He did let out a low snarl as he slipped one foot back, his upper body moving a bit forward as he would when he would jump at someone. His whole body was tense as he stood there. “Guess that’s one sided then.” He gritted out.

The snarl did little to deter Raven at all. It just amused her, knowing that she was getting to him little by little. “Oh come on now. You couldn’t keep your hands off me until I strung you up. I never forced you into anything until that point.” She stated pointedly.

Seeing how tense he appeared she gave one last worded push. “That’s what you want right now isn’t it? To get your hands on me. Perhaps throw me against the wall. Do anything to hurt me….” She smirked once more. “Dig those claws of yours right into my flesh.”

Logan’s eyes seemed to change. They flickered red in anger, his face turned into a snarl as he now did push off towards her. He let out a low growl. His mind had shoved aside the advice he got from Xavier. He wanted a piece of her for what she did. She had used him, something he didn’t take lightly.

Raven’s smirk widened. Bingo. She moved slightly, just enough to move away from the doorway. Curious, yet at the same time she was prepared to deal with whatever he threw her way. Even himself.

She was willing enough to even take a little bit of damage. All the more for her to remember him by. Probably not the most sane of ideas, but she was hardly playing with a full deck of cards. Even as he came at her while he growled she didn’t move.

Logan by now didn't care. Didn't think. His eyes showed the rage behind his jump at her. His claws extended he lashed out at the last bit aiming to land in a crouch and twist his claws would slash out in a radius around him.

Raven darted quickly to one side, her flight aiding her in moving so swiftly. She had either judged Logan's move perfectly or not being as his claws just sliced at her left arm. Enough to go through her coat and break the skin enough for it to bleed. It was doubtful that she had calculated that well though. Sheer dumb luck was the likely culprit.

She finally made a move on him herself. Aiming at him from behind. A swift dive toward him with another bit of help from her flight, intending on getting him against the wall.

Hearing her behind him Logan moved as well. Ducking down and bringing up his knee he wasn’t going to make this easy for her. He wanted to aim for her nose as he swiftly turned and repositioned himself growling low at her. His movements were swift and showing just how fast he was when he had to be. In the back of his mind the advice of Xavier long gone.

With her momentum already going pretty quick it was almost impossible to avoid him as anticipated what she was doing and made another jump at her. “Ah shi…” She didn’t quite manage to finish the curse as she attempted to swerve barely out the way.

Raven was unable to stop herself in time though and smacked hard against the wall that she had intended to pin him too. Her back took the brunt of the collision, and she grunted as she went down to the floor. There was a large set of cracks on the point of the wall where she made contact.

Logan moved back now, he drew in a breath to try and calm himself. He didn’t like losing it like this. His eyes turned back to brown as he watched her slump to the ground. Moving to turn to the door he spoke up. “We’re done here… stay outta my way.” He moved for the back door, where he could get out as well.

Gritting her teeth together Raven was starting to shove herself back onto her hands and knees. Her brows furrowed together as she stared in the direction that he went in. She wanted to argue otherwise, but decided to let it go.

There was no point in attempting to get back at him. He had already proved that she had come completely unprepared no matter what she had initially thought. Once she was back on her feet she darted out the door that she had come through, and took to the skies as soon as it was possible to do so.


	8. Hangovers & Informants

Waking up on a morning about a week or so later Raven felt her head pounding. It felt like her head was about to burst open at any moment. She realised that she couldn't even remember getting back to her apartment the night before. But obviously she had done. She rolled over in her bed, at least she had the knowledge that she hadn't brought anyone home with her. This time. Unlike the last time, where she had apparently brought someone home while drunk.

She had no recollection that morning either, other than finding a note on the pillow next to her that said otherwise. She had vowed to herself after that, that she would not get so drunk again, but all of a few nights later she had already broken that vow.

She glanced down at herself, apparently she hadn't even managed to fully undress herself. The only item missing was her jeans. Sitting up she held her head, the room starting to swim around in circles, at least it did in her mind.

“Oh my head.....” She groaned in pain and virtually dragged herself up, which was followed by her staggering into the bathroom. Once there she shed her remaining clothing and turned on the shower. She waited a few seconds for the water to warm up and then got under the spray.

She tilted her head back as the water ran over her, and it helped a little as she tried to think back to the night before. From what she could remember, was that she had started the night off by watching Logan from a distance, all the while she had wanted to be near him, breathing in his scent, feeling his body and purely drowning herself in him. She knew she was fixated with him, it had finally occurred to her that she wanted him badly. She actually ached for him. The only problem was that he would never want to be near her. At least not willingly.

After moving on from her stalker fixation of Logan she had gone to one of the bars that she frequented. Once there she had spent the remainder of the night partaking in a bottle of whisky, a couple in fact, as well as tequila shots. One of the downsides of having a higher endurance level was that she needed more alcohol. Plus she was a heavy drinker in the first place. She had drunk anything to make herself as numb as possible, not wanting to feel the way she did.

Remembering her reasoning for drinking just made her feel down once more. The urge to try and seek out Logan was a strong one, but she decided against it. She remained under the shower long after the waters heat had left. By the time she did get out she was cold, shivering in fact. She wrapped a towel around herself and wandered to the kitchen, where she started to rummage through the cupboards. Food however wasn't what she was looking for. She eventually found a bottle of dark rum and upon opening it she proceeded to drink directly out of the bottle.

For now the drink would do, whether as a hair of the dog remedy or just to get herself drunk again. She was sure there was still plenty in her system from the previous night for such an accomplishment. All she needed to do now was to figure out what it was that she was going to do today. Though she made a vow to herself to stay well away from Logan, even at a distance. Whether that vow would remain unbroken was another thing.

~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before Raven's vow to stay away from Logan was broken. It was but a mere couple of days later. This time she was using a different tactic, which was apparently fruitful to her just a matter of hours after she had implemented it.

Turning up at one of the bars that she was aware of Logan patronising she swung the door open and darted her gaze about. She was expecting to see him somewhere, but upon not seeing him at all she went towards the bar. “I thought you said he was here?” She virtually demanded to the barman who had sent her a message.

“He's in the men's room. Been in there barely for a minute.” Came the response.

She yanked a bottle of whatever booze the barman was holding and took a good few gulpfulls while the man gave her a stunned look. Raven gave a nod, then took out a wad of money of about five hundred dollars out of her pocket and tossed it at the man. “Good. Here's the money as promised.”

After another gulp of alcohol she slammed the bottle down onto the bar and then headed for the door of the men's room. The bar wasn't exactly a clean place, and the toilets were even worse. Pushing the door open she saw the back of Logan straight away. He had one hand against the wall, and was peering downwards while relieving himself. Best of all there didn't appear to be anyone else around. If there was they wouldn't be for long.

Deciding to take advantage of his brief moment of male vulnerability she moved quick to grab hold of his shoulders so she could turn in round and pin him against the wall between the urinals. Not caring firstly if he'd even finished, or whether he had time to put himself away.

Luck had been on Logan's side it seemed. As she turned him he had just been able to finish up. Being grabbed however wasn't something he expected here. Being pinned to the wall his head moved up a bit. Her again….

He moved his hand up to shove her back and away from him. “Thought I made myself clear last time.” He stated and clenched one hand to a fist.

Raven gave him a stony glare with the smallest hint of something else. She grabbed him by the wrists of both arms as he attempted to shove her back, and pinned them to the wall as well in a hard grasp.

“That was then. But this is right now.” She told him, her voice cold. She shoved herself up against him. Not quite what she had done to him before.

Being stuck the way he was Logan jerked his arms. His eyes kept on her as she shoved against him. He bared his teeth and aimed to bite. He knew just where the main artery was. It would cause the most damage if he succeeded.

Even as she saw his teeth come into show Raven barely battered an eyelid. The threat of a bite just wasn’t a worry to her. If she knew how it could really feel then she would have thought different. For now though as he aimed for her throat she aimed her mouth at his, for a crushing kiss, not caring about his teeth at all.

He moved a bit and jerked a bit. He really wanted to get out of here. The crushing kiss had sent his head crashing back to the wall dazed a bit. He moved his head to the side gasping for air. His lips healing up quite quickly.

Raven then moved one of her legs, so it went between his, pressing her thigh hard against his crotch. She then rocked her leg slightly in an attempt to stimulate him. She was really reaching out on a limb of it even working to begin with.

As her leg moved he twisted and tried to get loose from her grip. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He gritted out.

Raven had a slight dazed expression which was then replaced by a flash of annoyance. “What’s the matter with me? What’s the matter with you? Too much of weakling to handle me? Thought you were stronger than that.” She pulled her leg away, and instead released one of his wrists just to grab him again right at the crotch, albeit roughly.

Her loosening her grip was what he needed. Once his hand was free he made a fist of his hand and placed it under her chin his eyes showed he would go through with this. “I suggest...you let go.” He snarled at her.

Raven blinked in surprise, her eyes widening. Just what had she been thinking releasing her original hold of him like that. Not taking the chance she slowly started to let go of his crotch, more out of self preservation than anything. The last thing she wanted was to experience Logan’s claws inside of her skull.

“Happy now?” She remained where she was for the time being. Not willing to do anything further, not until his fist was gone.

“My wrist.” He nodded in indication to the other wrist being as she still had a grasp on it. “And then back off.” He was dead serious about this. She seemed to at least get the message he wasn’t joking around here.

Raven gritted her teeth together and worked her jaw. Not happy in the slightest that he had gotten the upper hand through her own stupidity. She was getting angry at the situation. At both him and herself.

Releasing his wrist she jerked herself back to get away from the threat of claws to the head. Turning immediately to the side she grabbed hold of one of the urinals and ripped it off the wall. The pipes breaking and sending out a stream of water. With a yell of anger she flung it across the room, sending it crashing through the walls of several cubicles.

As she did this Logan merely raised an eyebrow. Seemed she was now finding out just how efficient and destructive Logan could be when pushed. He moved to adjust his jacket a bit so it was on right.

Walking past he muttered to her. “Next time bribe someone with more brains.”

As if Raven didn’t feel pissed off enough at that moment. The knowledge that he knew ahead of time that she was willing to pay off bar staff to find out where he was, really angered her further. Just how in the hell did he know that? Next time she would just threaten people with death rather than money.

She turned around seething, just letting Logan go. She however needed an outlet for that anger she had. She took the easy option and started punching the wall. Her fists ripping completely through the brickwork. She considered it an improvement to the building. Not to mention payback for the barman who she gathered ratted her out.


	9. Drugging

It had been quiet lately. The X-men didn’t have as much work for him. There was only so much that the Danger Room would allow him to do in order to blow off steam. So he took his bike and had agreed to meet someone none other than Nick Fury. Something to do about problems up north. Stopping by a gas station outside of new York Logan wondered just why they always had to meet so far off from the city.

Filling up the tank he knew the gasoline for the moment blurred out sense of smell. His hearing was still fine though. Filling up the bike he walked inside and paid for the gas before heading out again. He grabbed his helmet. Another thing of irony. Not like he would get hurt.

Raven had kept well away since having her plan foiled back at the bar. She had fully trashed the place before she had finally left. The last she knew it was back under construction, to deal with all the damage she had caused.

Even though she had kept well away, it hadn’t meant that she hadn’t been around. She had gone back to her stalking from a distance ways. She just hadn’t been able to go for long without doing so. Her obsession was stronger than her by this point.

Today had been no different as she had tracked Logan once again from a distance. High enough so not to be spotted, and nor would her scent be detected. As soon as he had pulled up at the garage she had landed. Forecourts always had a strong smell of fuel, so she was guaranteeing on Logan’s sense of smell being masked by it. Walking up behind him as he prepared to leave she withdrew a gun. Not exactly her normal style, at least as far as he knew. Cocking the gun she stopped and pointed it at his head. Just waiting for him to turn around from the sound.

At the sound Logan sighed and moved the helmet down. “You might wanna rethink this if ya wanna walk away… lots of safer ways to earn money.”

He figured it was someone who wanted to rob the place or something. As the helmet was set down on the seat he turned around and set his sights upon Raven. He looked at the gun and at her. “Seriously….? This is your big plan now?” He asked and tilted his head a bit. He didn't get this woman she kept coming after him in weirder and weirder ways.

Raven kept the gun trained at his head. But instead of a taunt or sarcastic quip she just looked at him, her features blank. Her trigger finger twitched slightly before she actually pulled it. Her aim changed just a split second before the shot came out, aiming for his chest.

“You’d be surprised.” She then remarked, giving him a moment to realise just what he had been shot with. A dart gun.

Logan's claws slid out as she pulled the trigger. His eyes moved down as his hands reacted missing the dart by a bit slicing the last bit off. As he looked at his chest he studied what it was grabbing a hold of it and tossing it to the side. The puncture wound healed up right away.

“Like I said. Seriously?” He didn't seem worried. He had been shot before. Many times. Only one he would be worried would be Wade.

Raven’s expression changed then, into one of a smirk. Then shot at him a further three times, aiming right for his heart. If it proved anything, she was a good shot.

To Logan it didn't feel like too much. He just grabbed them and tossed them aside. He figured the drug needed to take him out still had to be invented.

“Seriously.” She stated with a confident nod of her head. “Especially if you knew what was in those darts.” She told him. Just hoping that the effects of the strong drug would start to take effect soon. She kept the gun raised up just in case she needed to aim a couple more at him.

He sighed and blinked a couple of times. He looked down and then back her. “Hope you get a refund…”

“Sod the refund I’d rather just break some necks.” Raven scowled. She wasn’t really sure how long was needed before any effects would show. Dizziness was one she remembered being told about, or was fuzziness of the head. Heavy feeling in the limbs. Or was it? She wished she had paid more attention.

She had a moment of hesitation and then fired the remaining round. Sending them at his neck. Just in case it would work better there instead.

Logan tried to move his hand up to stop the darts. But was to slow. To… slow. The darts hit his neck and he moved to grab them to toss them aside. His movement was clumsy. Not overly so…. But those who knew him would see.

Something was happening. She was starting to get out of focus. The edges of her figure blurring. His arms feeling heavy he shook his head a bit. It was just the amount. His healing would…. Sort it… he moved one hand up to his head. Bad idea to shake his head.

His whole body now felt heavy and… since when did the temperature go up. He wasn't used to this. Think…. It was harder now. Turning a bit he more stumbled. “What… the….” His voice didn't sound right either. In his confusion the claws slid out again. He didn't like this.

Raven’s scowl disappeared as she saw how his reaction slowed down as the darts hit him in the neck. “Whoops. Looks like I just might’ve given you a larger dose than needed. But never mind.” She gave a laugh and shoved the gun into her coat.

Walking over towards him cautiously, she kept a good watch on him. Even though it had taken longer than she thought it would have, his effects seemed to be right on track. “Let’s just say you’ve pissed off enough people that someone thought it was a good idea to create something strong enough to take you down. You’ve got your contacts. And I’ve got mine.” She stated, her voice displaying a hint of anger.

He stumbled a bit back reaching his bike. Moving his hand to the gas tank he half leaned on it. She would not fully be able to see he flipped a switch.

His body felt on fire. It wasn't good. He held onto the bike before he slid down to the floor. Everything was spinning and somehow his earlier feeling of dread was gone. His eyes at Raven he didn't fully register her there. His claws slid in as he half fell over.

His eyes refused to close. He had to stay with it. Yet why? His mind… something was in that stuff that made him…. Feel so good. Worries popped up and left as he now lay on his side.

As Logan did his best to fight the side effects of the drug Raven was slowly closing in. She was practically feeling gleeful since for the first time things were actually going to plan.

It wasn’t until his claws went back into his hands that she got completely close. She knelt by him and peered down as he appeared to be almost in a state of bliss. She couldn’t help the small snicker that escaped from her. She reached out and caressed his cheek. “Just let yourself float Logan. Give in to sleep.” She told him in a light and airy voice.

“Something… ain't right…..” He murmured, he tried to move his hand up but it wouldn't move. It was just too heavy. Being spoken to in the manner she was speaking to him, Logan's mind shut down. There was no threat. He was fine. It was even nice and warm here. Slowly his eyes slid shut. His head moving towards her hand.

“Good boy…” Raven smirked more to herself. She then without any issues slid her arms under his torso and shifted Logan onto his back. Then scooped him up into her arms with ease. She might as well be picking up a newborn. 

She looked down at him as she straightened up, then with a slight push of her feet she took up to the skies taking him to where she had prepared everything.


	10. Non-Consent

Having hold of Wolverine, Raven flew him to the safest of places. At least when it came to her. Not for him at all. Safe was something that he wasn't. Not that he would know now that he was unconscious. She entered the building while he was draped across her arms. It would be an unusual sight to see a rather heavy looking male being carried so easily by a slim and apparently fragile woman. But not in this case.

Raven placed him down onto the bed in the room carefully and studied him for a moment, just taking in the sight of the sleeping male. Even like this she couldn't ignore the way he appealed to her. It was just everything, from his impressive build, to his rugged features. Nothing could keep her away, not even the knowledge of what his reaction would be if he even knew what she had in mind.

She gathered some restraints and attached them to his ankles, pulling his legs apart so both were shackled to the bottom of the bed. His legs weren't her main concern though. She then strapped his arms down, though she did it differently. She bent his arms at the elbow so his hands were close to his head, then tied his arm and forearm together before shackling them in place at the headboard. It was a smart move at least in her case, for whenever he woke if he were to unsheath his claws they would impale his own skull. She had a feeling that adamantium wasn't impervious to itself. Then again she couldn’t be certain.

Satisfied for now she turned her attention to his clothing, his trousers in particular. She brought her hands to his belt and undid the clasp before pulling it away, then after pulling down the zip she tugged them downwards towards his ankles. She took a shaky breath of anticipation and stripped to her underwear, followed by her climbing onto him and straddling his hips. Placing her hands upon his chest she ran her hands over his top, even through it she could feel muscles of his chest, as well as the rising with each breath that he took.

She moved her hands down to grab the bottom of his top, and pulled it up to expose his chest. A small smile went over her lips as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. This was how she preferred it, it certainly made him fit into the category of manly men. While one hand continued to run through his chest hair the other travelled downwards until it slid into his boxers. Once arriving there she grasped onto the fleshy lump there and began to stroke it. Even in his drug impaired state his body would react to the touch, the reaction of which impressed her.

Scooting back she used her free hand to pull down his boxers, just getting them halfway down his thighs. She scooted back a little more and dipped her head down. She then tentatively protruded her tongue and proceeded to run it along the underside of his member, feeling it twinge and pulse to life. 

She ran her tongue across his underside once more, before wetting the tip with her mouth, laying her tongue flat upon it. She felt it twitch once more, then she pulled away. She bit on her bottom lip and removed her underwear, wanting to be exposed and free. She then hovered above his hips and gripped onto him before easing herself down, making him enter her body. She moaned softly enjoying it as her inner walls clamped down. 

She then started to rock slowly, she just loved to have full control, and couldn't help but essentially use him as a sex toy. After all a real person was much more pleasurable than a piece of rubbery plastic. She gradually sped up, moving quicker and more urgently. She had wrapped herself entirely on her own pleasure and wasn't paying attention to any signs that he was starting to wake.

He wasn’t even sure how it had happened… or how it had gotten this bad. His head swam still and at first he was sure he was in one of his dreams. God knew he had them when he did sleep. His eyes rolling a bit while his lids remained closed. It wasn’t a dream… something was wrong… it was… it was off. He didn’t know what was but he was sure.. his leg twitched and then he had a sudden shock. As the chains rattled as his eyes snapped open. Never an easy waking for him. The sound of the chains made him instantly angry. Red appeared just around the pupil, not filling his whole eye.

Raven continued her movements, all with one goal and that was to pleasure herself. Maybe if she’d had a willing partner then it would’ve been different but not in this instance. She rocked her hips harder, to the point where she normally would have hurt her partner, not that she had too much to worry about there. Again not that it mattered.

A low growl followed as his head jerked back. He didn’t know what was going on. His senses were still distorted. His head jerked a bit more. He then started to open his mind. Everything seemed in slow motion as he jerked his wrists to get them free. His legs pulled back and he jerked again. His vision swam a bit and he fell back again. Then blinking he tried to settle upon the figure on top of him with a groan. A woman…. a… He fell back and another louder groan as he felt too much at once.

She was dimly aware of the movement underneath her, as well as the sound of the growl. She felt her heart leap within her chest, but it wasn’t due to her panicking. It was the knowledge that Logan was starting to wake instead. She moved her hands onto his chest, to adjust her weight, though really it would help make her motions that much harder as well as help her to speed up.

She then peered down, her features showing her lust and need. “Going to join me?” She couldn’t help but taunt, though her voice was thick and husky with desire.

A low groan escaped him and his head fell back looking up to his arms. He was stuck and he could feel his knuckles to the sides of his skull. Eyes half open he shook his head to clear. "The hell..." He muttered and tried to move more. Raven's voice made his attention snap to her and what was going on that woke him to begin with. "The hell you doin'?" His voice still sounded a bit off.

Raven emitted a slight laugh, though it was interrupted by a sharp gasp of delight. She continued to work her hips, grounding them onto his. Not put off in the slightest by him trying to move.

“Funny that. The last time you were inside me like this you knew exactly what was going on.” She stated. She couldn’t help but be bold, it had been quite some time since she’d indulged in such a manner. At least of which she could actually recall. Drunken forgetful contact didn’t mean much, nor could she even be sure that she had even done so in the first place.

Her breathing quickened, then her hips began to move erratically as the heat within her grew. She now whimpered, and became more vocal as it turned into small cries of pleasure. Whether he liked it or not he was part of her game. And it wasn’t going to be long before the end was near, at least for her.

“You have no ….. idea, how much I’ve wanted you…” She then told him amongst her gasps and whimpers. She bit upon her lower lip, her features starting to flush up more.

He still felt on fire. His limbs not working how they should. His mind felt like a blur. His back arched as she kept moving on top of him. His eyes opening and closing he uselessly moved his hands. His limbs still felt very heavy. Every jerk he made was uncontrolled. And then what she was doing. His body sensitive as it was…

He dropped back onto the bed as he couldn't keep arching and panted. He was out of breath. “What you do to me…” His voice sounded slurred and wrong. Again his head moved back with gasp. He tried not to give into what she was doing.

“You feeling it Logan?” Raven gasped out, while trying to make it last as long as she possibly could. The fact that she was using her strength to aid her meant she was spending more energy than normal.

“Your nerves on fire?” Her erratic movements became more so. She lurched forward and grabbed onto his shoulders, shifting down to brush her torso against his. She wanted him to feel as much as she could possibly muster.

Logan was trembling. His whole body was reacting oddly and not like it should. Whatever she had done… He jerked at the cuffs but not nearly with as much strength as he wanted too.

She looked down at him. Watching out for for changes in his expression. Hers flickering from the amount of lust. It was short lived as she hit her peak, her muscles throughout her body contracting strongly while she let out a loud cry of satisfaction.

He squeezed his eyes shut. His senses in overdrive it nearly deafened him. Again his back arched as despite it all he ended up releasing and gasping for air. He tried to find his center. Not that he would find it like this.

His eyes still looked very out of it. He would heal… he would heal… Only a bit and he would heal. Whoever had given her the drug in the darts knew what they had been doing and had been aware of his healing.

With her body now shaking Raven allowed herself to slump down onto him. Her breathing heavy. While he was like this she didn't particularly see Logan as a threat.

“Tell me what that felt like.” She told him, her voice shaking to match her body. Turning her head she scattered a mass of kisses along his shoulder and neck, knowing that it should feel a lot different for him.

Logan tried to move and get away from her. He didn't get far her kisses felt ten times more intense as he dropped his head back onto the mattress. His body was trembling to adjust. “G.. get… off me.” His voice still sounded slurred.

“Was that really all that bad. Not many men would hate waking up to that.” Raven let out a light snicker. She remained on him though for the time being.

She ran her hand lightly along his side. It was such amusement to her that it was comparable to the torture that she had previously put him through. This however was more satisfying for her. “I went to a lot of trouble to be able to get you like this.” She told him, now nipping at his shoulder.

“What’d you do?” He asked. The words almost knitted together. It had to have been gone by now. He should have been healed. And yet he still felt this way. His heart rate now went up. Some would state in fear. But his mind right now didn't register that.

“A geek in a lab concocted a wonder drug. All to render you to being as weak as a kitten.” Raven figured she might as well tell him.

“Course it needed to be able to knock you out. When the first tests were done there was shall we say a rather unusual side effect.” She ran her hand back up his side, then used it to aid her in sitting upright once more. “Your nervous system is going wild. Everything you feel is tenfold, perhaps more. A little brush of fingers will drive you crazy.” She moved her hands to his chest barely using her nails to scrape along it.

The feel to him was truly times ten. He gasped and arched his back. He had never been in this situation before. “S… stop.” He managed to get out. It was way too much. Even if for her it was a little touch. For him it felt like he was on fire.

Raven snickered from his reaction, all of that just from the lightest of scrapes from her nails. “I’m very fortunate to have been able to get hold of the stuff. Apparently needed it tested for real. Looks like it’s working very well.”

She now leered down at Logan, and gave her hips a slight wriggle. After all he was actually still in a certain area, being as she hadn’t removed herself from him. “This is just the pleasurable aspect of it. Can you imagine how it would feel if I were to inflict pain on you?” Smirking at him she used a certain set of inner muscles to squeeze him.

Logan wasn't sure how it felt but he was glad he had locked his jaw so the noise that came out was a bit muffled. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she were to inflict pain on him right now. His mind kept repeating to heal up. But he wasn't so lucky yet.

Raven leaned down again, finding it amusing how Logan was trying his best not to react vocally. “Why don’t you just enjoy it? There isn’t many that will get the opportunity to feel the way that you currently are.” She reached out and traced her fingertips across his lips.

“I can help you feel good Logan. Don’t make me use pain against you. You really wouldn’t like it.” She told him. She lifted her hips up then, sighing softly from the emptiness she now felt. She settled back just sitting on him regularly now, though she was still very close to that certain part of him.

Logan shook his head in an attempt to try and clear it. It only made it worse and he dropped his head half feeling as if he would be sick. The back of his mind kept alerting him how dangerous this was and she was. But he couldn't get it to his conscience mind. Taking in another breath he felt his hips jerk at her movements.

At the feeling of his hips jerking up towards hers Raven grinned. “See? Your body knows what it wants, so why fight it?” She gave a gentle rock of her hips. She removed her fingertips away from his lips, then moving back over him she replaced them with her own lips. She didn’t expect any response from that at all. Just the knowledge that she was winding him up was enough.

His head tilting back. Another small groan escaped him. He held back and then parted his lips a bit. He had no clue what was wrong with him.

She smirked against his lips as they parted. Okay it was better than she could have hoped. “Do you want more Logan?” She asked him, moving one hand up to rest against his neck, while the other went between them to rest upon that certain body part. Teasing him bit by bit. She couldn’t help but enjoy herself. She figured that by the time she was done with him that would be it, and he would be out of her system.

Logan arched his back his arms straining. He should be more clear by now. He should be ok. He shook his head to try and clear it once more. He again was rewarded with more dizziness and pain.

“What’s this stuff….” He never knew anything would be able to do this to him. She did say something about a lab… labs were bad…. right…? He didn’t fully know. He dropped his head back still gasping for air.

“You’re so full of questions aren’t you.” Raven commented with a snicker, while giving the lower part of Logan the lightest of touches that she was capable of. Just letting her fingertips dance across the flesh.

His whole body was twitching and jerking as she kept on touching. Arching his back he tried to find some way to be left alone. He would not be so lucky. Her words didn't fully register.

“Now what’s the stuff called? You know what I can’t remember it all that well. But it has a long complicated name, one that only egg-heads would be able to pronounce. I do remember that it started with a ‘B’ though.” She smirked at him. “Does that help you lover boy?” She taunted him, leaning in to plant her mouth against him once again.

As she kissed him he parted his lips again. The back of his mind now screaming to snap out of it. It wasn't reaching his conscious mind however.

Raven kept up that kiss for a while longer, and when she did pull back she had clearly worked herself up again considering how flushed up her features had become.

Her hand was still manipulating him lower down. But her touch had lost the gentleness. She hadn't accessed her strength, but she was now being a little heavy handed. “Tell me that you want me…” Logan's answer would be crucial now since she only wanted one response. Her state of mind on the brink of wanting that one thing, with the threat of snapping.

Logan’s mind was struggling. Something was wrong, very very wrong. The blur in his mind, the feeling. He arched his back again and made some attempts to suck in some more air. Whatever she was doing it didn’t feel right. He shook his head at her. He had to get out… away from here, he didn’t know why.

Raven jerked up as he shook his head at her. The surprise that was there in her eyes had replaced her flush, and that was quickly replaced by a look of anger. “What?” Came her only verbal response.

She sat up fully then, removing her hand from lower down. She glared down at him, and then without much warning she aimed a sudden backhand at his face.

Logan's face snapped to the side. The slap to him came down ten times what it would normally be. He moved his jaw a bit and then looked at her. His arms and legs and body still wouldn't work but his mind started to slowly creep into conscious.

“N.. no.” He spoke again. Maybe if she kept slapping him… she would get his healing to go overdrive.

Without even realising it Raven gave him just what he wanted. She gave him another backhanded hit to the face. But ended up doing it a further two times.

To Logan it was like she was ripping off his head. He didn't make a sound though. He knew how to deal with pain. More so than what to do what she had been doing.

“Is that what you wanted? For me to start on the pain?” Her eyes were narrowed as she looked down at him. “Cause I can do worse than that.” She placed both her hands onto his chest and proceeded to sink her nails into his flesh.

His arms strained weakly to the cuffs as her nails sank in. He locked his jaw to keep the small noise building up from coming out.

Really Raven should have expected nothing less, but instead she had deluded herself into thinking that Logan would want her in his drug impaired state. With the annoyance flowing through her she dug her nails in as deep as she could until blood pooled around her fingertips. “I'll give you pain…” She muttered under her breath. Then from there she tore them downwards.

His chest felt on fire and ripping open he arched his back and tried to twist as adrenaline was released into his system. He jerked and pulled his torso up before his locked jaw now opened in a cry of pain. Falling back he was breathing heavily and struggling for air.

“Try telling me that you liked that.” Raven stated harshly, though the look in her eyes showed that she was more than pleased with how had reacted to her nails.

With her hands now covered in blood she brought them up to his neck, and wrapped them round it. “Now how well do you cope with not being able to breathe?” She half asked, as her grip started to get tighter.

As her hands went around her throat and squeezed Logan struggled, his limbs too weak to be effective in any way. His eyes were widening as he gasped for air. This wasn’t good. The back of his mind screamed. He had to get with it. His healing struggled and sputtered for a moment, as his hands tried to reach the chains, then blackness started to form. Dots at first around his field of vision. Then his limbs fell down.

As he fell unconscious Raven kept her grip up, at least for a few more seconds before she let go. She stared down at him and clenched her jaw. Even though she had gotten mostly what she wanted from him, the fact that he had refused her even under the influence of the drug got to her.

She now got up from him after being sat astride of his hips for so long, making sure that she pushed hard onto his chest. If he had been anyone else that move would have made a satisfying cracking noise from breaking ribs. But not with him. That metal that lined his bones protected him too much.

She strode across the room and grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her bare form. She wasn’t sure what she wanted out of him now.


	11. Discarded & Repercussions

It was blissful. So calm… nothing, all black. His vision began to swim a bit, some spots of white. A woman… then… sudden gasp for air. His lungs were on fire, and his healing in overdrive. He coughed a couple of times, and turned half on his side as much as his body allowed it. Or the cuffs.

Logan’s head turned round. He then saw Raven. His head was clear now. She made sure of that. His limbs still felt weird to him but getting better. He coughed a couple of more times as his brain repaired from the damage the lack of oxygen had done. Pulling the cuffs he made rattling noises.

Hearing the rattle of the chains Raven looked back over at where Logan currently remained. There was an odd look over her features, but it was mostly anger. “Couldn’t you have stayed unconscious for a little longer? I was enjoying the peace and quiet.” She stated, her teeth virtually gritting together.

She virtually stormed over towards him, and grabbed hold of his restraints, while she hovered above him. She barely looked at him though. She was deciding on what to do with him. Having had enough at that moment. Whether that was a good thing or not was to be seen.

Her being on top of him like that Logan jerked a bit with his head to the side. He was still weakened but glared back at her. First she drugged him. Took him here, raped him and now she was blaming him for all this? He didn’t speak up however, his mind was still trying to catch up in some forms, and on some areas, he just glared back at her.

“You can never get it right can you?” Raven spoke up again, though her question was more of a statement than anything else. He didn’t look as dazed as earlier, but appeared at least to still be weakened. If she were to get rid of him without him being as much of a threat to her, now would be the time to do it.

She kept her grasp on his restraints for a moment longer, then probably unexpected for him she started to untie him.

Logan moved a bit as she did this, he wasn't convinced. Jerking his arm a bit he moved it once loose. Trying to turn, his head moving up as well he wanted up and out. His head being more in the flight rather than fight moment he pulled his legs up a bit. He wasn’t sure what she was playing at.

Once she had untied the restraints Raven grabbed hold of his wrists, clamping on them tightly enough, just in case he had enough strength to bring out his claws. They were after all his most deadliest weapon.

With a sharp tug she pulled him off the bed. His jeans and boxers still halfway down his legs. With the same amount of harsh tugging she yanked him across the room, with enough strength being used that with one wrong move both arms risked becoming dislocated. She didn’t even have to deal with Logan in such a way she was. It was just another means of tormenting him.

Being yanked up Logan's world spun around him. He staggered and tried to catch his balance. She wasn't making that easy for him. She was able to feel just how weak the drug had made him.

Getting him to the window Raven gave another hard yank in order to slam Logan against the wall. She held her arm up against his throat so she could pin him place, while she leaned across to open the window as wide as it could.

Bringing her attention back to him she glared at him for a moment. Then as a last minute thought she crushed her mouth hard against his.

Struggling to heal with the drug his healing seemed to resort to another tactic. Shutdown to heal quicker. His eyes widened and he went limp. For a moment his eyes fluttered and then shut. His body falling against hers.

His healing would fix things while he was out way much quicker than while he was conscious and thinking. To Raven it would first seem he leaned into the kiss.

Raven pulled herself back shortly after, her face still clearly filled with annoyance. She didn't trust the way he had leaned towards her. That would have been too good to be true. How he was now confirming her distrust.

She held onto him by the shoulders and moved him to the side in front of the window. Then her features contorted as she gave him an almighty shove at the open window.

Being tossed out the window he smashed into the wall and dropped down into the alley way, lucky for him it was one no one ever came. His healing would have all the time it needed to fully recover from what was happening inside him. 

Raven hadn't moved all that far after shoving Logan out the window. Even afterwards she had remained annoyed and had punched a few holes in the wall. Then had decided to cool off by having a shower, so she could get the smell of him off her. That was more of a psychological need than a physical one.

As he would wake up he would feel half hangover. One that quickly subsided. Moving a bit up he looked around and his hands by his chest. It had knitted together as always.

Looking up he saw the window and then got up. Pulling up his pants he was fully aware of what had happened. The side effect of amnesia being only partially there. He let out a low snarl and moved to the side of the wall. His eyes went up as he could smell she was close.

Slamming his claws into the side of the building he decided he would come in the same way she figured she had discarded of him. Coming up to a window he made sure it wasn’t one to any main room. Moving his claws between the window and the edge he easily opened them. Slipping inside he closed the window behind him.

He was pissed. But his mind was clear enough to make this an ambush rather than charging in. Moving to the door he drew in a breath through his nose to ensure if she was there or not.

It never occurred to Raven that he would possibly come back so soon. She was now out of the shower and walking out of the bathroom. Her torso wrapped in a towel while she rubbed another over her wet hair to take the dampness away.

Logan waited a moment and he took his chance. He moved his hand out and grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the wall now. His face twisted in anger and his teeth mostly bared he really showed why he would be called Wolverine.

Getting caught unawares was something that Raven was not accustomed to. She made an off sound as she was suddenly grabbed by the throat, then yelped as she was slammed against the wall. Being unprepared it actually hurt.

His other hand moved up and rested his claws at her throat as well. The threat was clear. One move and he would strike. “Didn’t think it through did ya?” He hissed at her.

She dropped the towel she had been drying her hair with, apparently genuinely startled by Logan's reappearance. She stared at him wide eyed, not liking being on the receiving end. “What are you going to do?” She spoke up, eyeing the threat of his claws.

Logan looked at her for a moment, he then growled in her face and brought his claws down. Just as it would seem he would let go he went and stabbed at her abdomen. He knew she wouldn’t be killed by it, it would hurt but she could survive. “Don’t ever come near me.” He growled his warning. Seemed now it was time for him to calm down.

Raven did her best not to flinch as he growled close to her face. Then watched wearily as he reacted with his claws. Her eyes widened, then flickered at the realisation of what he had actually done. It was only then that she moved, but just to place her hands where he had gotten her. Blood seeping through her fingers.

He moved his hand to hold her by her hair and jerked her up a bit. His eyes were on her in a twist of anger she would not have seen on him before, a way like he was partially gone. 

Upon having her hair and therefore her head yanked back Raven let out a yelp. Her eyes now watering. Partly from pain, and though she would hate to admit it fright.

“Next time, it’s your throat.” He snarled at her shaking her lightly he moved closer. “Understand?”

“I get it…” She eventually responded after being literally shaken. At that moment she didn't need to be told twice. What little colour there was in her complexion paled further.

He let her go with a grunt, watching her slump to the ground, then turned around walking for the door. Before he opened the door he took his phone and called 911. He then turned off his phone again. Looking over his shoulder he shook his head and walked out.


	12. Final Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story. Hope it was an enjoyable read.

It was a few weeks later when Raven had made a full recovery after being run through by Logan. She’d spent a week in hospital, since his call to 911 had been successful. The entire week had felt like a nightmare as she was constantly asked what had happened. She had told them that she remembered nothing. It was then assumed that she had suffered some sort of sexual assault, considering how she had been found. She had even undergone a rape kit when she was unconscious. Apparently her rough treatment of Logan had at least caused something to resemble it.

Upon getting out of hospital she had turned immediately to drinking. Using it to try and get Logan out of her head. Even despite his threat she found herself wanting to find him, so to get the idea out of her head her drinking became heavier. That was when she found out that she had been struck off the list of mercenary contacts. Her actions had not gone amiss at all.

She only blamed one person for her downfall, and that was Logan. If he was truly gone then maybe, just maybe she would be able to pull herself back together again. It was then that she decided to do something about it for good.

That night was miserable. It had gotten darker earlier than usual, and there had been a threat of rain all day long. By the time Raven was out searching for the so called problem of her life the rain had appeared, and was coming down hard. There was a slight chance that she could use it to her advantage.

“I know the weather sucks…” Logan came out a bar walking together with a male with a slight blue shade of hair, speaking with an accent. His hands were in his pockets and he hunched over a bit as the rain poured down onto him. He didn’t mind as he looked up. “You just get back alright. I’ll be around soon. I have someone I need to see.”

The male nodded and looked at him. He asked if he was gonna be okay. Logan nodded and moved his hand a bit through his hair. “Yeah I’ll be fine. Just something I gotta be doing alone.”

The male walked into one of the streets and was gone. Logan walked on alone as he kept his hands in his pockets. It had been a while, and for now things kept quiet. No one tried to drug or kill him for a while which was a nice change of pace. So now he was on his way to the Cathedral. He had to drop by for a small job they had for him.

Raven would have smirked if she had been in a better mood when she laid her sights upon Logan from up above on the rooftops. A bar. Typical predictable Logan. Seeing him in the company of another was new though, not that the company in the form of a male lasted for all that long.

She was soaked almost to the bone by this point. She barely paid attention to the rain, nor the cold. She followed from above for a while, before she made a sudden dive downwards and towards him. The plan simple enough for that moment, just wanting to knock him off his feet.

Logan was walking towards the end of the alley. As he heard something behind him he turned and saw something dive down at him. Too slow to move out of the way he got hit full on and slammed backwards. He blinked and half dazed stared at the one who jumped at him. Raven again… he sighed and tried to move up.

Raven used her knee to help herself up to her feet. Only thing was that it was on Logan’s stomach at the time after the landing. Once up she looked down at him, her features distorted by anger.

“You made a mistake in not killing me.” She told him in a harsh tone, aiming a kick at his side. “Now get up and face me like a man. If you can even manage that.” She already had her fists ready by her sides, ready to throw a punch.

Being Logan rolled over and pushed up to his feet. His answer were his claws. Sliding out slowly. “Didn’t wanna let you off too easy.” He snarled at her and also moved his fists up towards her. “I am giving you one chance to walk away.”

“Didn’t want to let me off too easy?” Raven repeated, her tone becoming a little higher. “You put me in a hospital. A ‘human’ hospital. You have no idea what the hell you put me through!”

“Rather had me bleed you out?” He asked her and half rose an eyebrow.

She completely ignored his previous warning, and instead charged at him, punching him in the gut, in the approximate place where his claws had impaled her, making him double over. She then followed it up quickly with a punch towards his skull. Metal skeleton or not she was going to do him some damage.

The blow to Logan’s skull made him reel and stagger back. He blinked a couple of times as he tried to steady himself.

“I’d rather anything than all that poking and prodding. All those damn questions…” Raven snapped back in response. She got little satisfaction from his reaction to her punches.

“You said if I came anywhere near you again, that you’d kill me. So go ahead.” She took a couple steps back and held her arms apart, virtually welcoming an attack from Logan. “Do it. Kill me.”

If she had this much of a death wish it was fine by him. His ears still ringing he pushed his feet into the floor and jumped at Raven. Claws out he wasn't kidding around being as neither was she. Aiming for her chest now he lunged.

So she wasn’t quite as ready for death as she claimed, not yet. Raven jumped up as she was lunged at, her flight aiding her. She landed behind Logan, and moved to give a hard shove the instant than her feet touched the ground.

Her action was something he half expected. He was half turned when she shoved him. Added to his momentum he slammed against a wall. Cracking brick. Anyone else would have broken bones. Logan had bruises but nothing serious. He healed too quick to notice. Having slammed into the wall sideways he shook his head slightly from the impact it had once again.

The rain was starting to get heavier now. Raven however ignored the drops that dripped down her face and made a charge again. She swung her arm out in order to deliver a strong punch to his face. If she could get him to bleed from his nose then maybe that would give her a little satisfaction.

Logan’s head was ringing right now and he needed to hold onto the wall after that punch. He shook his head slightly and looked at her, no blood was shown, just bruising on his cheek which healed right away.

Raven gritted her teeth in annoyance. It was though nothing ever went right. Admittedly she was not a great fighter, and for the most part normally she only had to get close just to inflict even a small amount of damage. This was so much easier on those without healing and claws.

She whipped out a dagger from her coat, and as she was lunged at in return, she dove that dagger at his chest, and at enough of an angle to slide between his ribs.

The dagger wasn't something he had counted on and feeling it slide between his ribs it caught his lung. Gasping he felt it fill with blood as the dagger moved. Grabbing her hand he tried to minimize the damage there.

The grab didn’t do too much to deter her. It more or less kept the dagger buried in him. Raven then grabbed him by his free wrist, and used her weight to shove the pair of them towards the wall. Though she had Logan at an angle where it would be his back that would take the brunt of the slam, holding back on her strength enough not to go through it.

Being stuck between her and the wall Logan coughed up some blood. The dagger piercing his lung flooding it with blood.

Raven kept the dagger where it was, twisting it the best she could between his ribs. Then pulling it out harshly she got her hand out of his grip, and instead aimed another punch at him. Planning on using the momentum afterwards to push herself away.

Logan’s head snapped to the side again. He half sank down using the wall. He coughed some holding his chest as he spat out more blood. His lung knitting together. He looked at her his eyes narrowed and a huge bruise on the side of his face. He now lashed out at her in a back hand motion.

Raven toppled back and down, landing on her backside as she was struck. Logan might not have had super strength, but his skeleton had a stronger effect on her than she was used to. As she landed she felt a jolt go through her side, feeling pain radiating at the point where he had previously run her through. She started to bring a hand up to the area, then managed to stop herself not wanting to draw much attention to it.

Logan kept himself a bit back and leaned against the wall as he waited for his lung to heal up, being as she gave him some time. His head turned half to the side to watch her intently. “Had enough?” He asked her and looked her over her.

“Why does it have to be so damn hard to kill you!” Raven shouted at him. She got back up to her feet, unconsciously turning to the side to keep her sore side away from him.

She tossed her dagger to one side, and readied herself again, her hands back into tight fists. Strong enough that her own nails sliced her palms open to the point where blood dripped from them.

“Seriously…. bout time ya do yer research a bit better.” The dagger being tossed aside Logan now pushed off the wall and lunged at her. Not fully caring anymore about if he hit her or not.

Raven made a lunge of her own at the same time as Logan. Using her flight her aid her in being a little quicker. She was swinging out with both fists, trying for the possibility of catching him in the face and gut at the same time.

Logan collided with her and got hit back. The strength of the collision on his skull would have caused severe brain damage. For now it did so with Logan. However he would heal. Falling down he had internal damage. His eyes were closed as slowly his claws slid into his fists. His body already healing his injuries.

Even though Logan had gotten the brunt of the collision Raven hadn’t come off unscathed. She had a fresh set of claw marks on her torso, not all that far from where he had previously gotten her. Only good thing was it was barely more than a flesh wound than anything deeper.

She landed on top of him as he fell back. His claws disappearing back into his hands made it clear that she’d rendered him unconscious. Straddling his waist she glared down at him. For that moment he looked completely vulnerable, with hardly any marks on him.

“Damn you…” She muttered, then proceeded to send a punch at his face. That was then followed by another, then another, until she was doing nothing but punching him. By the time she stopped she was breathing erratically, and bizarrely close to tears. His face was a bloody mess, and so were her hands, both covered by each others blood.

She brought her hands up seeing the state of them. Her features fell as something inside of her was figuring out how low she had sunk. Getting up slowly she looked down at him one last time and then turned away. She broke off into a run before taking off into the sky.

Logan woke up a while later, his face smeared with blood of long healed wounds. He moved his hand by his face and looked around. Raven was long gone. He pushed himself up and tilted his head to one side until it gave a small pop. Then he walked off back to the mansion.

Days passed, then weeks, which rolled on into months. During which time there was no further sightings of her. She had simply disappeared. After so long he had more or less forgotten about her.

~~~~~~~~

About eight months later and somewhere many miles away from all that had happened Raven was propped up in a bed. She was completely disoriented and exhausted. Her brow being dabbed occasionally by the person next to her.

There were words being spoken by the woman as well as another by the foot of the bed, but those words weren't being registered by her. She felt like she barely had time to catch her breath before pain once again rocketed through her. She tucked her head down and emitted a yell. Her teeth clenching together.

She didn't know how long it had been going on for. Everything just a complete blur to her. She vaguely heard a shout to her, something that sounded like a ‘now’. She couldn't respond, she just felt her body react further to the pain. Each lower muscle reacting just how it was supposed to.

She barely got another breath in before the same thing happened once more. She let out another yell then felt everything ease off. She slumped and let her head fall back, taking great gulps of air. She opened her eyes as she now heard a sudden loud cry.

“It's a girl.” The woman at the foot of the bed spoke up, wrapping the newborn in a blanket. The wailing bundle was then handed over to her. “Would you like us to try and contact the father?”

“No…” Raven gave a shake of her head. “No… he wouldn't want to know.” She answered, now looking down at the newborn baby girl. The child a lasting reminder of the feral mutant known as Logan.


End file.
